The Titan's Pawn
by XxGiRlOnFiRexX
Summary: Kronos is back and stronger than before with his plans to awaken Gaea. Meanwhile Zaylia Archer has a hard time adjusting to halfblood life; especially with Kronos coming after her, wanting Zaylia as his apprentice. Will she fight on his side? Taken place after TLO
1. Chapter 1

**HIIII! This is my very first fanfic story so please tel me want you think! Criticize me however you want! But I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 1**

_I was lost, so lost that I resorted to running. I ran a corridor until I came to a large foyer so beautiful that I gasped. The marble floor had an intricate design. The walls were covered in Greek symbols which, somehow, I understood. I looked around to see a giant gold throne facing the large stone pillars. Looking up it was like a dome, I saw more Greek art, pictures of what I assumed were the gods. I realized that I was inside of a pantheon. _

_ "Beautiful isn't it?" A voice said and I jumped. And it wasn't a pleasent one; it sounded ancient and cold. It was the kind of voice that made your skin crawl. _

_ I turned to see a man in a fancy black suit. He was tall and and somewhat muscular, he looked at least 20 something. He had short black hair and tan skin. He had a handsome face for an older guy but the thing that unsettled me the most(not just his voice, or that he was the only one who noticed me or even the fact that he appeared out of nowhere) was his eyes; they were gold, solid, molten gold. _

_ "Relax, child. Nothing to be afraid of." The man said grinning, but the tone in his voice suggested I should afraid for my life. I felt the sudden urge to run and never look back and since I'm not very could at resisting my impulses, that's exactly what I did. I ran toward the giant stone pillars that led to a the fronts step of the pantheon. Once I got to the fronts steps of the pantheon all I could was stare._

_ The pantheon was on the side of a mountain and overlooked the chaos and devestation below. It's seemed the whole world was in flames. Once tall, proud buildings were turned to heaps of debris. Creatures that I never knew exsisted (Kampe, Talons, Telkhines, Spartoi etc.) rounding up people in chains. Most of them looked like kids, no older than seventeen. They were covered in dirt and blood, wearing Greek armor over an orange t-shirt and jeans. The man with gold eyes appeared beside me again. How he kept doing that, I had no idea. My eyes filled with tears, and I felt like I couldn't breathe; I was devestated and heartbroken._

_ "What did you do?" I whispered. Something told me he was responsible._

_ He put his hand on my shoulder. "What _we _did." He corrected._

_ I looked at him suddenly, shocked. "What? I-I- didn't do any of this!" I said franticly._

_ "Of course you did," The man chuckled darkly. "well not yet. But soon, my apprentice, soon."_

_ "No. NO. This isn't me, I didn't do this." I said, tears welling up in my eyes. _

_ "This has always been you. You can't escape who you are meant to be." _

_ "NO!" I yelled, stepping away from him. "You're lying!"_

_ He chuckled darkly. "I wouldn't lie to you, my dear. The man said,walking slowly toward me, his gold eyes piercing into me. "This is what you'll become; this is what you were born to do." He gesturered to the destruction before us. "You can't escape your destiny."_

_ "NO!" I screamed. _

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily, my face drenched with tears...and with my older sister standing over me, her deep brown eyes showing her annoyance.

"Can you try _not screaming _yourself awake?" She said irritated.

"Can you try not being such a bitch in the morning?" I muttered as she walked to her room, which was right next to mine.

I sighed and looked at the time, it was only 5 in the morning. I got out of bed, my blankets already on the floor from thrashing around in my sleep. _Might as well get up. _I thought. I slowly walked to my bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I looked at my reflection staring back at me.

My long black hair was frizzy yet was still in perfect waves. Those silver eyes staring back at me blankly. Yes, I said silver NOT to be confused with gray, my eyes were lighter than gray colored eyes. Underneath my eyes were dark bluish circles. My tanned skin was starting to look pale. See, I don't sleep well because of these nightmares. They weren't normal dreams, they were more like messages or omens or visions and felt so incredibly real, it was scary. I haven't got a solid eight hours of sleep in months. The most hours of sleep I've gotten since these nightmare started was 5 hours.

My eyes drifted to my sleep medication my pyschologist(long story) gave me. A guy named Luke told me in a dream (like I said, my dreams weren't normal) to stop taking the medication because the monster wanted me vunerable(longer story). I slowly reached for it. I haven't taken any in awhile...

Suddenly Luke appeared in the mirror and I jumped. He looked the same way he did in my dream: sandy hair, blue eyes and a jagged scar going from his right eye to his jaw. He shook his head at me. I stared at him with wide eyes and looked to see if he was standing behind me. Looking back at the mirror, he wasn't there either. I shook my head; this dreams were making me crazy with all these hallucinations about flying pegasus and centaurs and random guys appearing in my mirror. I grabbed my medication and took two pills. I wasn't about to listen to a guy who doesn't even exist...

**So what'd you think? Please review! :{D**


	2. Chapter 2

If there is one way Mondays get any worse, it's awaking up at 5 while every other normal person is still asleep. I grabbed my laptop and blanket and climber out my window and onto the roof. I carefully sat on the edge of the roof, letting my feet dangle as I laid back on the rough tiles of the roof. It was still dark enough to see the moon and stars; the moon was a fingernail in the sky while the stars shined bright. I pulled my blanket around me tighter. February's were freezing in Texas, especially in the mornings.

Sighing, I sat up and opened my laptop to reveal two papers. My adoption papers. I read them for the millionth time, like I'd see some new information about myself. But of course not. Because of these papers, all I know about who I really am is that my real name is Zaylia Dawn Archer. I was actually born December 20, at exactly midnight(so actually December 21st); I am 13 years old. And I was born in Hawaii and not Texas like I was lead to think. I have no idea who my parents are(if they're even alive) or if I even have brothers or sisters. My adoptive parents weren't terrible or anything, I just wished they had told me. I wish they had told me something about where I came from, who my parents were. Or at least let me keep my real name. They had changed my name a couple months after the adoption, to Natalie. Why was it so important that I had to have a name change? I put the thought aside and surfed the internet until my alarm went off again.

I climbed back inside and got ready for school. I emerged from my room half an hour later wearing dark blue jeans, a plain maroon V-neck and a black leather jacket. I was halfway down the stairs when I heard my parents talking about me.

"-should see Dr. Golan more frequently." My so-called mother was saying.

"When? She already sees her three times a week! And Natalie's not sleeping any better." My dad said sternly.

I cleared my throat and they got quiet. They watched as I walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Good morning. It's pretty cold outside." I said. I grabbed my bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. We sat in silence for a couple minutes, until my mom cleared her throat and I knew what was coming.

"So Natalie, how'd you sleep?" My mom asked gently.

"Fine, just perfect." I said sarcastically.

"Did you take your meds?" My mom asked looking at me with her hazel eyes. My dad was looking at me too. His brown eyes showing his concern. How did I ever think I was related to them?

"I better go. I don't want to be late for school." I washed my soggy cereal down the drain and grabbed my backpack.

"Natalie…" My mom said from behind me. "Did you take your medication this morning?"

Even though I did, I didn't answer. I was so fed up with them hovering and telling me that I need to take things easy because I was so tired. They were making it seem like I was weak and I absolutely _hated_that feeling.

My mom groaned. "You know how important it is that you take them. Remember what happened last time?"

"Yes, yes I do." 'Last time' was about a month ago when I wasn't taking my meds, I was attacked by a dragon. Your probably thinking I'm insane but seriously!, I was just going to the cafeteria to get my sweatshirt when it bursts through the window and tried to eat me. It was huge and gold scaled with piercing red eyes. It destroyed half the cafeteria before I stabbed it in its eyes with a piece of broken glass and it exploded into pixie dust. The whole school had heard about and thought I had some sort of mental breakdown. Inexplicably, the principle only suspended me for two weeks. I thought I would be expelled.

"If your no gonna take your pills then your just going to your session more often." My dad said, his tone suggesting that I didn't have a choice.

"Before I could protest my mom said, "No buts. This is what you get for not listening to us even though we remind you every single morning. We just want to know that you're gonna be okay. Your father and I-"

I laughed, a cold harsh sound that surprised even myself. I had enough of this. "What does it even matter? I'm not even your real daughter!" I yelled. The room was silent for a couple of heartbeats. My parent's faces were pale and they look like they've been slapped.

"What did you just say?" My mom whispered.

"I said I'm not your daughter and you know it." I said harshly.

"W-what are you talking about? Of course your our daughter! My mom half stuttered, half laughed.

I mockingly shook my head. "How can you still lie to me? Do you feel no guilt?"

"Natalie, we have no idea where your getting this lie from." My dad said coming to my mom rescue.

I groaned in frustration and ran upstairs and grabbed my adoption papers. I held it inches from their faces, practically shoving it in their face. "I'm getting _the truth _from this!" I yelled. They grabbed the papers and look them over. What ever color they had left in their faces was now gone.

"Where did you get these?" My mom asked horrified. I actually found I was adopted from a dream(of course) by that man I had dreamt about last night. But they wouldn't believe that.

"From the filing cabinet. You might want to hide your secrets a little better next time." I said coldly.

They finally gave up. My dad said, "Honey, we're so sorry we never told you We just-"

I help up my hand and he stopped. "Save it. I don't want a sappy, heart felt explanation. I just want the cold, hard truth. Why. Didn't. You. Tell me?" I was on the verge of frustrated tears. They were silent.

"Why?" I shouted and they flinched.

"We thought we were protecting you. We didn't know how you would take it. If you never knew, you would never try looking for your real parents and leave your real family. Us." My mom explained, her tone pleading for me to forgive her.

I smiled sardonically. "No, your not my real family. Because of you, I don't know who my real family is. And your right I would've looked for my birth parents and left. But that wasn't your decision to make it was mine. Besides, I don't want to be in a family where the mom is coldhearted selfish bitch." The tears held in my eyes were free and rolling down my cheeks. I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door.

"Natalie! Get back here!" My dad called out angrily to me.

I picked up my pace and didn't look back.


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS! Enjoy! :)**

Right now, school is pretty synonymous with hell. I mean I usually like school as a place to forget everything at home; but right now all I want to do is scream until my lungs shriveled up. I ended up walking in the cold. I was supposed to get a ride from my best friend, Senna but right now I don't really trust her. Don't get me wrong, Senna is an awesome friend but lately she's been acting different around me. Like yesterday, we went to the mall and she dragged me to some fortuneteller and she did this weird thing to read power levels and apparently I had so much power I caused a power outage. And then she predicted my future and said I was responsible for the fate of the world. Some prophecy that went a little like this, 'Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire the world must fall…' Cant remember the rest but it freaked Senna out pretty bad. I tried asking her why but she just kept saying it was nothing and kept muttering to herself but by the way she freaked out and dragged me out of the mall it was something huge.

Anyway, back to the present, I walked through the doors of the school and hoped no saw my tears. I went straight to the library to meet my boyfriend Kyle. He was the only one who could help through all of this. Kyle was sitting on a couch near the window. His hazel eyes questioning me. His dark brown hair was artfully messed up, complimenting the green shirt he had on. We had been dating for four months ever since he asked me out in front of the entire eighth grade making it the sweetest yet most embarrassing moment of my life.

"Hey, what's wrong, Zay?" He asked. Only three people knew that I was adopted, Kyle, Senna and Dr. Golan. So all of them knew my real name.

"Everything." I said, plopping down in the seat and putting my face in my arms.

"Tell me all about it." He said pulling me into a hug. And so I did. I told him everything: the dream, the fight with my parents, about Senna's freak out. I even told him how Luke appeared in my mirror.

"I guess you were right. I can't trust her." I sighed and leaned against his chest.

"You should've listened me when I first told you. I mean, the way she kept asking you about your dreams and your sessions with Dr. Golan…it was obvious she was up to something." Kyle said.

"I know. And I can't believe so-called my parents! How can they think I _wouldn't _go looking for my birth parents. " The thought brought tears to my eyes again. Kyle took me in his arms again. I felt his cheek pressed against my hair and I heard his heartbeat, finally relaxed.

"I know life sucks right now but everything will be fine. You just got to believe that." He said soothingly.

"Yeah, well life's making it pretty hard to believe that." I muttered.

He chuckled. "I know it is. Just know that things will be better in the end."

I looked up at him. "Promise?"

"Promise." He said as he kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter.

I wished I could just stay rin that moment forever; listening as rain started to patter on the window keep in rhythm with Kyle heart, his arms around as if he were protecting me. I was actually starting to relax when the bell rang.

I groaned and looked up at him. "I don't want go. Do we have to?"

In answer, he put his hands under my knees and carried me like a bride. I giggled and put my arms around his neck. He carried me out of the library and all the way upstairs to first period.

"Okay Prince Charming, you can put me down now." I smiled. I still had my arms around his neck as he gently put me down.

"That'll be one kiss for the ride." He said, leaning closer.

"Of course." I said, closing the gap between us, I kissed him.

"Would it kill you two to get a room?" A voice said from behind us. I broke away from the kiss to see Senna walking toward us. Her straight dark brown hair fell to her mid back. Her navy blue shirt set off her amber colored eyes and New York tan. Senna had moved here from New York two months ago and we've been friends ever since she moved next door. I tensed as she got closer.

"Hey where were you this morning? I went over to your house to drag you outta bed but your parents said you had left." She said.

"Yeah, I-uh walked."I said uncomfortably. So much for ignoring her for the day.

"What's wrong?" She asked. For some reason, she shot Kyle a bitter look. He just smirked.

"I'm just tired." I lied. For once in the last couple months, I wasn't as tired. I felt suddenly fueled by the anger and hurt I had toward my parents mixed with something...dark and powerful.

"Hmm. Can I talk to you real quick?" She asked. I looked at Kyle, who kissed me on the cheek and left. Once he was out of sight I turned to Senna.

"So what's up?" I said as the bell rang and we walked into our English class. We took our seats at the back and waited for our teacher. She was always at least ten minuets late almost every day.

"Listen, don't get mad at me or anything, but I don't think you should trust Kyle." She said with such finality, I almost laughed at the irony. Kyle was the one who told me not to trust Senna and now Senna was telling me not to trust my own boyfriend.

I raised my eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"I said, you can't trust Kyle." She repeated.

I crossed my arms. "And why not?"

She fidgited in her seat. "I just...been getting this weird vibe from him lately, a bad vibe."

I laughed. "A vibe? I think all that fortuneteller crap is getting to you." Before she could respond I added harshly, "Beside, I don't it's Kyle I shouldn't trust."

Senna blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, I can't trust _you._" Senna looked like she'd been slapped.

"How can you say that? Of course you can trust me! I'm your best friend!"

"Then tell me what the fortuneteller really meant by that 'seven half-bloods shall answer the call' thing. "

"That stupid prochecy? That didn't mean anything." She lied. Senna always looked slightly to the left when she lied. I don't know how, but I've always been good at tell when people lie or just reading people.

"Well it sure as hell meant something to you if you freaked out and dragged me out of there." I said.

"So? That doesn't mean you can't trust me. Just please listen to me Zay, you can trust me but not Kyle." She pleaded.

I got out of my seat ready to move to a different one. "Right now Kyle is the _only _one I can trust. I'm sorry Sen." I moved my stuff to the front of the classroom.

**Senna's POV**

I couldn't believe Zaylia! That manipulating son of a bitch boyfriend of hers completely brain washed her!How can she say she couldn't trust me? By fourth period Art, she still hadn't said a word to me. I don't how she did it since we had every single class together. I couldn't concentrate on my work, part ADHD, part my dyslexia, and part me wanting to shoot an arrow through Kyle's head.

I sighed and threw my pencil on the floor and thought. How the hell was I gonna get Zay to camp now? I had to talk to her before she left for therapy. I should probably explain: Camp is actually Camp-Half blood, the only safe place on Earth for demi-gods or half-bloods. If you know your mythology, you'll know demi-gods is a person who is half god and half mortal. That's what I am, the proud demi-god daughter of Apollo.

That's enough information for now. Back in class, I couldn't take it anymore. I asked my art teacher if I could take a walk down the hall to 'give me inspiration' for my picture. He smiled and nodded. I walked down the hall to Kyle's classroom. I looked through the window on the door and signaled him to come out. He didn't looked suprised, just told the teacher something and came out.

"Why Senna Adamien, what brings you here?" He asked nochalantly.

"Cut the shit, Kyle and stay away from her." I said warningly.

He smirked. "Or what? Gonna get your little half-blood friends to come beat me up?"

"More like kill."

He leaned against the wall. "Killing me won't do anything. It won't stop _him_."

I ignored the last sentence. "Killing you will keep you from messing with her head any further."

"She's right. How can Zay trust someone who won't even tell her what she is?" He said. I didn't answer.

"Exactly, I'm not the manipulator here, you are. Pretending to be her friend just so you can get her to a camp where she doesn't even belong. Your a failure, a-"

He didn't get to finish. I grabbed the dagger from my boot and held it to his throat, pushing him into the wall.

"I am warning you for the last time. Stay. Away. From. Her. " I said through gritted teeth. I backed up and walked back to the classroom.

"You can't protect her much longer. Especially if she won't let you close." He called after me. But the last thing he said really stuck in my mind.

"Kronos won't stop until he has her."

**Zaylia's POV**

I was glad when fifth period came around; I was ready to get out of there. Fifth period was my lunch and my scheduled session for therapy. The halls were empty as I walked to the front doors of the school. I was almost to the doors when the air in front of me rippled and Luke appeared. He looked like a ghost literally. He was transparent, and his whole form flickered. He looked like he did this morning. He was wearing an orange t-shirt and faded blue jeans. His scar looked scrunched as he smiled. "Hello, Zaylia."

I backed away. "Luke? No!This is impossible, your not real. Y-your a dream..." I desprately wanted to believe myself.

"Calm down. I just want to talk to you." He said taking a step toward me.

"Talking to you is like talking to myself. A-an-and I'm not stay away from me!" I turned around and ran down the hall to the other doors but he appeared in front of me again.

"Just calm down and let me explain!" He said.

I took a deep and crossed my arms. "Fine. But can you stop with the reappearing act? It's kinda freaky."

"Listen to me, do not go to your therapy session." Luke said.

"Wha- why? I have to."

"Just don't. If you, go something bad will happen...I can't say too much." He sounded lke he wanted to but was forced not to.

"Look I appreciate your strange advice but I have to go. Especially with everything that's gone on today."

He ran his hand through his sandy colored hair and sighed. "You're really stubborn, aren't you? Fine if you aren't gonna listen to me, at least take this to help." He reached into his pocket and handed me a ring. It was a dainty, gold ring. The metal twisted to the middle and held a diamond shaped mystic fire topaz in place. I looked it over; the underside was silver and engraved.

"Backbiter." I read. "How exactly is a _ring_ gonna help me?"

"Just trust me, it will." Luke said. "I still hope you'll change your mind and listen to me."

I put the ring on my finger. "Why are you even attempting to help me?"

His face darkened and his form rippled more. "I need to set things right. I made a terrible choce when I was alive and realized that too late. I have to try."

"Your...dead? So your a ghost?" I asked getting more freaked out.

He laughed at my discomfort. The air started to ripple and he started to fade.

"Wait, Luke! You still haven't told me what will happen if I go." I said.

"Just promise me you won't join. That you won't help him no matter what." He said, his voice sounding like an echo.

"I-I promise..." I said, not sure what he meant.

"Good luck, Zay. You'll need it."

**You know what to do: REVIEW! :D (Like my little rhyme?:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

I almost felt guilty as I walked to the bus stop. I was still trying to figure out if Luke was real. But if he wasn't real then where did the ring come from? I sighed in frustration. Why was this day so freaking confusing?

"Are you getting on or what?" The bus driver asked breaking my train of thought.

"Guess so." I muttered and climbed on. I went to the back of the bus, the worn green seat complaining at my weight. I looked around to the sleeping people, they looked so peaceful. I wondered if I would ever sleep like that again. I sighed and laid my head against the window. The cold numbed my swirling head as I closed my eyes. It felt like I was asleep for only a few minutes before the bus came to a stop. I slowly opened my eyes and got off the bus.

I stepped off and watched the bus drive away. Dr. Golan works out of her home which is weird since she lives all alone in a mansion like Victorian house that over looked a forest. I walked across the street to her house. The house was three stories tall with a huge balcony on the second floor. The paint was chipping and the yard was starting to look dead. I walked through the front gate up the porch. I walked in as the door creaked and the smell of dust hit me. The inside of her house was just as beautiful as it was outside. It was decorated with a bunch of old Greek relics; old vases telling myths of old heros and statues of the gods. Her house looked more like a museum than a place to live.

"Dr. Golan?" I called, hearing my voice bounce off the walls.

"Up here, hon." I heard her say from the second floor. I climbed the spiraling staircase her loft which is where she had her sessions. Dr. Golan was so much like my second mom, I sometimes even called her that. She was short with light brown hair and gray colored eyes. She always looked like she was about to cry because her eyes always watered.

"So are we gonna try hypnotism today?" I asked hopefully. I've been trying to get her to hypnotism for months.

"Actually yes." She said.

"Aww but come on I really-wait a sec, did you just say yes?" I asked suprised.

She laughed. "Yes I did." She patted the seat next to her.

I walked over and sat down. Dr. Golan got up and sat in the red recliner next to the couch.

"Now lay down and close your eyes, listening to the sound of my voice." She said as I did what she said.

"Now I want you to rethink everything that has happened since your nightmares started. Think about your dreams, what you saw and how you felt." Dr. Golan switched to her soothing pyschologist voice. I took a deep breath and about my dreams was like watching a slideshow, flashes of different dreams and memories merging together.

"Think about who was in your nightmares, what they said, how they said it."

The first person I thought about was Luke, how he warned me about taking my meds, told me he was sorry for the things I would have to go through. I felt more relaxed and my mind felt like it was on autopilot, doing exactly what Dr. Golan said without effort. The second person I thought of was the man with gold eyes. His cold metallic voice that made everything he said bad.

"Think about the man with gold eyes and what you saw." She said in a voice so unlike herself. It was sinister yet full of misery.

How did she know about him? I hadn't even told her yet. It was too late, my mind automatically thought about him. Then all of a sudden, I felt a tugging at my mind and could do nothing to stop as I was pulled into a dream...

_I was standing at the pantheon again, watching the world continue to burn. People still being rounded up in chains. All of them looking up at me with accusing eyes._

_"Welcome back, my dear." The man said reappearing at my side again._

_I shook my head. "I don't want to be back here." _

_He chuckled. "No matter where you go or do, your destiny will always come to this." _

_"Who the hell are you?" I said, the thought suddenly coming to mind. _

_He looked at me and smiled. "I'm your mentor, my dear apprentice ."_

_I looked at him suddenly. "M-my mentor? I would never to learn from you."_

_"You will in do time." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Come with me. I'd like to show you something." _

_Before I could protest, his grip tighten and time seem to slow down and swirl. When it was over, we were inside the pantheon. The room we were in was like an arena filled with practice dummies; swords, spears and bow and arrows lined the walls. There was a girl hacking away at the dummies with a sword. She was tall and looked a couple years older than me with short black hair that barely reached her shoulders. I watched fascinated as she expertly slashed off their heads and limbs, reducing them to straw. There was commotion outside like someone was yelling. She turned around and I gasped. The girl was an older version of me probably 16; her (my...?) eyes were still silver yet darker and dangerous, her face challengeing and dark._

_All of a sudden, a boy ran through door just as guards caught him by the arms. He immediately started to resisted as they pulled him to his feet and started to drag him out._

_"No. Leave him." She-I- said. Her voice was irritatingly calm and firm, used to being obeyed. The guards released the boy and he fell to the ground. They bowed and left. The boy got up. He looked about 16 with dark brown eyes, so dark that they looked black and shaggy black hair that looked matted with blood. His clothes were torn and looked like he rolled around in dirt. His forehead had a gash in it and a bruise on his cheek. His eyes showing pure hate and betrayal._

_"So what's this? One last act of heroism?" She said mockingly._

_"Something like that." The boy snarled._

_She laughed bitterly. "What the point, Nico? Haven't you looked around? You already lost, your little gods are finished. Along with your camp, your friends-" _

_He lunged at her with a sword. She deflected it easily and knocked Nico to the ground. "Looks like I hit a soft spot." She said, grabbing her sword and taunting him with it. "Get up and fight. Hero." _

_I watched as Nico struggled to get up and got his black sword from the ground. The other Zaylia smiled. They circled each other before Nico went for the attack and she deflected it. On and on it went; pushing each others limits, both of them engulfed with an aura of power. The other Zaylia was winning though, small wounds here and there. Nico, on other hand, was visibly exauhsted with far greater wounds than Zaylia. At one point, the swords clashed together, both of them pushing it to each other._

_"Give it up, Di Angelo. You could never beat me." She said through gritted teeth._

_"There's always a time for firsts." He said, his voice full of pain._

_What happened next went so fast, I almost missed it. Zaylia spun in a circle and slashed at Nico's stomach as he crashed to the floor. As he turned over so did my stomach; Nico was clutching his stomach, blood pouring between his fingers;. his breaths coming out short and uneven. Zaylia walked over and put the tip of her sword to Nico's throat. He closed his eyes and appeared to be praying._

_She smiled solemnly and raised her sword. "Your father can't help you now." _

_"NO!" I screamed. Time bended and swirled just as she brought her sword down. We appeared at the front of the pantheon again. I sank to my knees, tearing rolling down my cheeks. There was no way that could've been me._

_"You see now? That is your future; to fight. You can't escape who are meant to be."_

_"I can try." I said, my voice trembiling._

_He pulled me to my feet, forcing me to look at the destruction of the world. "Look at it, this is your future. The world you're destined to create. " I broke away him from and ran back into ran into the pantheon, not sure where I was going to go. _

_"Run all you want Zaylia," The man called after me. "It won't do you any good."_

_I kept running, turning at every hall that came into view. The walls started to fade and go black as I felt my mind get grip on reality. I heard Dr. Golan talking to me, calling me back. I followed her voice, trying to find it. I almost had it when I ran into the other Zaylia. She was still wearing her armor and her sword. Her face was drenched in sweat while her clothes were smeared with blood._

I came back to reality screaming. Dr. Golan didn't even look shocked, she looked...pleased. I sat up and took couple of deep breaths.

"So it is you." Dr. Golan said, her voice scratchy.

"Excuse me?" I said, still freaked out. Dr. Golan got up and stood in front of me. Her eyes seemed to cloud over.

"You think you can hide from us? Think you can just blend into this world and go unoticed? We're not fools, Zaylia Dawn." She was close enough for me to smell her terrible breath. It smelled like she hadn't brushed her teeth in weeks after something died in there.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said getting up from the couch.

She grabbed my arm, her overgrown finger nails stabbing me and I yelped. "Don't lie to me, Archer. Confess what you know and I might consider killing quickly."

"I don't know anything! I don't even know what you're talking about." I tried to pull my arm from her grip but it was impossible. "Let me go!" I yelled. She shrieked, letting me go and her hand was steaming as if I burned her. My arm was bleeding from where she held me.

"You insufferable little brat!" She shrieked. She grabbed my arm again and yanked so hard it felt like my shoulder was being pulled from its socket. I sailed through the air and crashed into her desk.

I just laid there for a moment, crumpled in a head groaning. My head slammed against the wood causing my vision to swim. I blinked away stars and slowly got up. I felt the back of my head and my fingers came away wet.

"This could've been easier if you just told me what I wanted to know." Dr. Golan growled. Her skin was a sickly green color and her hair was the color of dust, gray and dirty. Her gaunted cheeks were bleeding and tear-stained while heaps of dust lay on her shoulders. Her eyes were cloudy. I panicked and instinctively grabbed a piece of wood from the broken desk.

"Stay away from me." I tried to sound fearless but my voice trembled.

She laughed. "You ignorant little girl. The only you getting out of here is through a body bag." She lunged at me and I swung. I hit her square in the face. I made a run for the door but she materialized from a cloud of dust in front of me. Her nose was crooked and bleeding, blending it in with her bleeding cheeks. I swung again but she was ready. Dr. Golan (at this point, I didn't know who she was) grabbed the shard of wood and threw it aside. Before, I could react, her hand shot out and grabbed me by my throat. Her fingers were like iron pressing on my windpipe, just enough to make it hard to breathe.

"That wasn't very nice, Zaylia." She snarled. She tightened her grip. I grabbed her wrists as she lifted me in the air. I franticly drag air through my nose. My vision started blur and blacken. All of a sudden, she let go and I fell to the ground. I laid there on the ground gasping for air and coughing, holding my hands to my throat. I looked over to Dr. Golan; she was wildly shrieking and trying to pull and arrow from her eye.

"Zaylia. Zaylia, can you hear me?" A voice said. I turned over and saw Senna, a gold bow laid beside her and a quiver of arrows slung over her shoulder.

"Senna, wh-what are you doing here?" I croaked.

"Thank the gods you're okay." She said, ignoring my question and helping me up.

"Okay? That freak almost killed me! I-" I didn't get to finish. Golan yelled in frustration, finally pulling the arrow from her eye with a slick wet sound. She huffed a breath and Senna tackled me to the ground. I could see why; where we stood was a purple cloud that seemed to melt the chair behind us. Senna made me crawl behind the couch. As we sat there, my finger started burning; I looked down to see my ring glowing. I ignored it and looked at Senna.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

Senna fit an arrow into her bow. "Achlys. Demon of misery and sorrow. Goddess of poisons."

I gaped at her. " You mean _the_ Achlys. From...mythology?" I slumped against the couch. "Okay, it's official. I am going crazy."

Senna peered from behind the couch and quickly retreated before a computer hit her. Senna looked different somehow, kinda intimidating and scary. Her mind seemed to being running a miilion miles a minute. She looked at me suddenly. By the looked on her face I could tell she had an idea.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

Senna pushed the couch over and grabbed me by the hand, dragging me from behind the couch. Achyls huffed a red cloud of breath and the couch set on fire. She still didn't see us.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at her.

"Just trust me." She said firmly.

She threw a shard of wood at the back of Achlys's head. She turned around and spewed an red cloud; the wood caught on fire. Around the room we went, tricking her until the whole room was on fire.

"You might was well come out, half-bloods. If I don't kill you, this fire will." Achyls shouted.

Senna and I were hiding behing the couch again. "Now what, genius?" I whisped and coughing. Without answering, she jumped up and shot Achlys in the other eye with an arrow.

Achlys stumbled and fell into the flames. She let loose a blood-curtiling scream. Senna pulled me to my feet and we ran for the balcony. Achlys bursted from the flames and grabbed my ankle, burning it with her poison. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Senna!" I yelled as Achlys dragged me back to the flames. Senna ran over and sliced off Achlys hand; she shrieked and pulled her handless arm back. Senna and I ran to the edge of the balcony.

"Looks like your out of a plan." Achyls said from behind us. Her face was burnt making it look uglier than it orginally was. Her sliced arm was dripping with blood.

"Not yet." Senna growled. She notched her last arrow and shot toward Achlys. It missed miserably.

"And you call yourself a daughter of Apollo." The demon chuckled.

"Wasn't aiming for you." Senna said. Over the roar of the fire, I heard a faint ticking. Achlys heard it too and her smile faded. She growled and lunged for us too late, just as the house exploded.

"JUMP!" Senna yelled. We jumped off the two-story balcony just as the flames rushed toward us.

**A/N:**

**So today's my birthday! And for my birthday/christmas gift I want you (the readers, obviously :P) to review! I won't put up another chapter until I get at least 3 more reviews! Anyways(off topic:), 4 more days till christmas! Hope you are all having a great break away from school. And hope y'all have an awesome Christmas and get exactly what you want! HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A MERRY NEW YEAR! :{D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Longest chapter so far! Hope you like it!**

I was getting really sick and tired of ending up on the ground. We hit the concrete with a tuck and roll. The flames ate away at the house, dark angry clouds of smoke billowing from every shattered window. I sat on the ground, staring in awe at the once beautiful house. My ankle burning, my head was throbbing and still bleeding, and my throat the hell had just happened? Tears unexpectedly sprung in my eyes. The one person I trusted most in the world was literally a monster; she didn't care for me, she was just feeding off my pain and misery.

"Zay, we need to go." Senna said. She was already on her feet. She was looking down at me with her hand extended. I stood up without her help only to sway from dizziness. I still didn't trust her but my mind was on overdrive and I wasn't thinking right. I heard police and fire trucks sirens from down the road. Senna grabbed my hand and we ran into the forest. My whole body was on autopilot; my mind was slow, still trying to process everything. I could smell the sharp scent of pine and rain as trees blurred past. My brain slowly caught up with the rest of the world. I stopped running, breathing hard. We'd been running a lot faster than I thought.

"Come on, just a bit further." Senna said, stepping toward me.

I took a step back. "I'm not taking another step much less going a bit further. Not until you explain what the fuck just happened! Like, what happened to Dr. Golan? Why did that-that monster call us 'half-bloods'? What the hell is a half-blood anyway? Why was it trying to kill me? What does he want with me? Wh-"

"Zaylia! Calm down!" Senna shouted. "I'll explain everything just trust me for a couple more minutes and after I explain everything to you then can decide if you trust me or not, 'kay?"

I sighed and my curiosity of how she was gonna explain this got the best of me. "Fine. I'm giving you one more chance Senna Adamien. If you do anything funny, I'm out. Got it?" She nodded.

I gestured to the path we'd been running. "Lead the way, Sacagawea." We walked in silence for what seemed forever. I couldn't help but think, what would've happened if I'd listen to Luke? How could he even know that was going to happen? Was he a psychic ghost or something? Ghost... I shuddered. If Luke was dead gone ghost I was definitely crazy. What if Senna was leading me to some asylum where I'd be put in a strait jacket?

Fortunately, we didn't walk to an asylum. We stopped a clearing; the emerald green grass squishy beneath me shoes. Tall, proud trees circled us and I could hear a river nearby. I could still see the smoke farther in the distance now.

"So you brought me all the way to the middle of forest to explain?" I asked doubtfully.

"We usually don't do things this way but in your case...yeah." She said looking around.

"My case? What that supposed to mean?"

A rustle in the trees stopped her before she could answer. Senna drew her sword that hung from belt.

"Please tell that's not another freak monster." I pleaded. Another noise erupted closer. Senna looked at me and said, "Stay. Here." She cautiously walked off into the trees.

"I _really_ should've listened to Luke." I groaned to myself. The air suddenly got colder and I pulled my leather jacket tighter around. I heard a noise in the trees and jumped. "Hello? Wh-who's there?" Whatever was in the bushes was close enough to be seen jostling the bushes. I backed up. Right into someone. Strong hands grabbed my arms as I tried to pull myself away from them, screaming.

"No! Let go of me!" I screamed.

"Zaylia calm down. It's me, it's Kyle!" He said, turning me around.

I stopped screaming and looked at him. "Kyle!" I breathed relieved. I hugged him fiercely, burying my face in his neck.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked breaking the hug.

Kyle tensed; his tell of lying. "I was walking my dog when he ran off. I was trying to find him when I saw you standing out here. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh my god," I said. "You'll never believe what just happened! _I_ can barely believe it. Dr. Golan, she turned into some freak an-"

"I already know." Kyle said his face as expressionless as his tone.

"What do you mean you already know?" I asked, taking a step back. He gently caught my hand and pulled me closer.

"Do you trust me?" He said.

"Of course, why would you even ask that?" I said.

"Do you trust me enough to come with me?" He said, leaning closer.

Before I could answer, an arrow was shot in between us, slashing against Kyle face. He jumped back, blood seeping through his fingers. I turned and saw Senna standing a couple feet away with two dozen new arrows in her quiver.

"Senna! What the hell is the matter with you?" I shouted, rushing to Kyle's side.

"Don't bother. He's no better than Achlys." Senna growled, aiming an arrow at Kyle as I helped him up.

"What are you talking about? He's not some monster." I defended.

"No, but he might as well be. He's been leading you on, Zaylia. He doesn't love you, doesn't even care about you. You're just a prize to him."

I shook my head as Kyle said, "Who are you gonna believe? The bitch that just shot me, or your boyfriend?" I looked between the two of them, torn apart. Senna had been my best friend; she'd even saved from almost being killed. And Kyle... well, he was my boyfriend, I trusted him with my life.

Kyle sighed in anger. "I don't have time for this." He growled. He suddenly grabbed my arm twisting behind my back with a hard jerk. I yelped and tried to fight back until I felt a sharp dagger bite into my neck. Senna aimed her arrow right at Kyle's face.

"I'd lower your bow if I were you." He said, pressing the knife, making me wince. Senna reluctantly lowered her bow.

"Good girl, now call off your half-bloods or I slit her throat." He said.

"There are none, it's just me." Senna promised, her eyes shifting to the left.

Luckily, Kyle didn't know Senna's tell of lying. "There better not be. If there are, she's dead. If you follow us, she's dead. "He tightened his grip on my arm and turned me around, pushing me to walk forward. We walked back through the forest, wondering where he was taking me.

"I can't believe you played me." I said, struggling. "I can't believe I fell for it."

"Don't beat yourself up, sweetheart. I need you nice and strong for when we get there." He smirked.

I didn't know where 'there' was but I was kinda scared. "What'd you want with me?"

"Me? Nothing; if I had it my way you'd be dead. But him...let's just say he has plans for you and you power."

Again I was lost. "And who exactly is him?"

"Good things come to those who wait." He said. My eyes drifted to a figure up in the trees. There was a person in the trees, sitting on one of the branches. Whoever it was noticed me looking and put a finger to their lips. Below the trees was another person, waiting. A shadow fell over us. Kyle didn't notice as I looked up. There were some sort of gigantic birds...not birds but horses? With wings? No, they were...Pegasus, at least three of them.

"Yeah, and greater things come to those you act." I suddenly elbowed him in the face. I channeled all my anger and hurt into that one hit. He yelled and instinctively let me go. I fell to the ground as a spear whistled through the air and pinned Kyle to a tree from his shirt.

The person from the tree dropped down and the figures from the bushes came out, wielding weapons. It took me a second to realize it was Senna. The one that was in the tree was a taller, older girl, probably 15 or 16. She was black hair that touched her shoulders, a small silver tiara in her hair. Her electric blue eyes kinda scared me. She was wearing a plain white shirt and silver camouflage pants. Small skull head earrings hung from her ears. The other figure, the one who threw the spear, was a boy about my age. He had crystal like blue eyes and black hair that barely hung over his eyes.

"You alright?" The one with the tiara asked me. I nodded and massaged my wrist. "Nice shot, Eli." She said to the boy.

"Thanks, Thalia." The boy, Eli, muttered, meanwhile Kyle cursed as he tore the spear out.

"You're gonna regret that." Kyle growled.

"You want the girl? Gonna have to kill me first." Eli said drawing his sword and standing protectively in front of me. I was impressed and touched, I didn't even know this guy and he was willing to be killed for me.

Kyle grinned. "Gladly. But let's at least making it fair..." Two more people appeared out nowhere. One was a girl with short hair, deathly pale skin. Her eyes were red and she had fangs. Strangely enough, that wasn't the weirdest part; her right leg was a bronze human leg while her left leg was a donkey leg. The other guy was huge at least seven feet tall with a blue _eye_, not eyes but eye. An empousa and Cyclopes.

Senna and Thalia drew their bows while the boy still stood in front of me, staring down Kyle. Senna was the first to break the tension. She shot an arrow at the empousa who jumped out of the way and lunged for her. Kyle went for the attack at the boy. The girl with tiara shot the Cyclops in the arm with her arrow. She grabbed me by the back of my jacket and pulled me back into the trees.

"Stay here." She said and rushed back into the fight; all three of them having their own personal battles. I watched fascinated, their moves so quick and precise. A sudden burning sensation grew on my hand. I looked down and saw my ring starting glow again. I tried to take it off but it was stuck on my finger. I looked back to the fight in time to see Senna being kicked away by the empousa. Senna hit the ground, her bow being thrown to the side.

"Senna!" I shouted. I tried to take my ring off one more time, but this time it transformed into a sword. I didn't even react. I scooped up the sword and ran into the fight. I came up behind the empousa and stabbed her in the back. She shrieked and erupted into dust.

I helped Senna up. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Nice sword." I took a look at it. It was two different kinds of metal. One side was bronze and the other steel. The hilt was designed with fire topaz and was gold. "Thanks, it was a… gift."

The Cyclops roared in frustration as Thalia was dodging his pounding fists. Senna grabbed her bow and ran to help. Senna and Thalia furiously dodged and shot arrows at the monster until the Cyclops was shot in the eye. He roared in agony and fell, his body crashing to the ground with a boom. All that was left was Kyle. He was still fighting with Eli. Kyle looked absolutely crazy, his eyes full of rage, the gash on his face still bleeding. Kyle deflected an attack from Eli and his sword skittered away. It reminded me of the vision I had; watching me-my older self- kill Nico. I wouldn't let that happen for real.

I rushed forward averting Kyle's sword and kicked him away from Eli. He looked at me in amazement. I gave him a small smile and helped him up. The girls came to help me as Kyle got up. I stopped them.

"I can handle him." I said with sudden confidence. Kyle didn't even fully get up at he tackled me down the side of the hill. We tumbled down, my head slamming into the ground, our swords sliding down with us. When we finally reached the bottom, I lay there in the heap of leaves. Then I remember what was happening. I scrambled around until I found my sword and got up. Kyle was still on the ground, dazed. I should've killed him right then and there, but I was interested on how this would end so I waited for him to get up.

"What? You think just because you have a fancy sword you can beat me?" He smirked, though the look on his face show recognition toward my weapon.

"Actually yes." I admitted, not bothering to hide it. I didn't feel scared anymore, I felt energized by the same dark feeling I had earlier. I felt like I could take on the world.

He laughed. "You think _you_ can beat me? I'm a son of Ares, nobody can beat me."

"Well it's time someone did." I said and went for the attack. The movement felt like second nature to me. He moved out of the way before I actually stabbed him. Back and forth, we sparred. Until I finally made my first mistake. I put too much weight on the blade as the momentum pitched me forward and Kyle stabbed my side.

I cried out in pain. I fell to one knee; the pain was blinding as I tried to stand, trying to catch my breath. I took off my jacket to take a better look. Every movement felt like my body was ripping apart. I looked up as Kyle advanced toward me, triumph in his eyes already. I vaguely felt the rain start up again, heard the wind pick up, but pain masked my hearing and thoughts.

Then it was as if something snapped. I felt rage well up inside me, hot, blind rage. My vision blurred and tinted red. I screamed and shot up surprising him- the look in his eyes replaced with…fear. I didn't even bother picking up my sword. I shot my hand out at him, not even making contact. It was as if a force- a force I controlled- sent him slamming into a tree. The rain poured down, the wind was rapidly whistling in my ears. Kyle slumped against the tree, blood trickling out of his mouth. I wasn't done yet. He slowly got up as I walked over to him, sword in hand. He swung his blade down, but I lunged out of the way slashing him deep in his arm. Before he had a chance to swipe, I kicked his feet out from under him and he went down. I held my sword at his throat. Pain was held in his eyes.

The rain was letting up but the wind wasn't. Every fiber of my being was screaming, _Finish him! _But I couldn't, I couldn't kill someone in cold blood; I found myself shaking though it wasn't from the cold of the wind.

Battered and bloody, he still smiled. "Go ahead. Kill me. I do service for the Lord. His will be done. He will hunt you down. You will fight for him; you're destined to destroy the world. You're little half-blood friends won't save you, princess."

I yelled and brought down the tip of my sword down. But before it could make contact, Kyle disappeared with _poof!_ My sword stayed stuck in the ground.

The reality of the day finally broke me; my parents, Dr. Golan, Kyle, and Senna, all of it was too much. As much as I hated being on the ground, I sank to it on my knees. I sobbed, terrible, very unattractive sobs. My fingers clutched the grass from the pain I felt in my wound as well as my heart. All the people I've ever trusted in my life were liars, I could trust absolutely no one.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up, through blurry eyes. It was Thalia with Senna and Eli behind her, her expression sad. I stood up and grabbed my sword. I noticed and pressed a button on the hilt and it transformed back to a ring. Tears still streamed down my face.

"It's not your fault you know. You had no way of knowing." Thalia said.

I didn't want to hear it. I walked past her. Senna tried to stop me. "Zay, wait."

I shook her off. "Don't touch me." I growled. She took a step back, her expression hurt.

"Please, we can help you. At least let us get you to where you're safe." She pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! I don't want anything to do with any of you," I said, fresh tears in my eyes. "Especially you!" I looked at Senna.

"You don't have a choice." Eli said. "Not until we know why Kronos was after you."

The name echoed in my mind. "K-Kronos? From mythology? That stuff's not even real!"

"Yeah it is. All of it, the gods the monsters, the creatures all of it is." Thalia said. I was waiting for someone to yell _Sike! Just kidding!_ But they were all dead serious.

"You're all crazy!" I said, backing up.

"Kronos knows about you and something tells me we won't stop looking for you. Just please, let us help you." Eli said, reaching for my arm.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled. Before he could touch me I shot out my hand and sent him crashing into a tree like I had with Kyle. I turned and ran into the forest.

**Eli's POV **

Damn that girl had some power to her. The again I noticed off the bat, there was something different about her. It wasn't just her silver eyes or the way she rushed into the fight already knowing how to. I sat up dazed, after she slammed me into the tree, pushing my black hair outta my eyes.

"Nice going, you idiot." Thalia said, helping me up.

"Thanks, sis." I groaned. Thalia wasn't really my sister, only half because of our father. Like Senna we're half-bloods; our father is Zeus, King of the heavens which automatically makes us pretty dangerous and puts us in danger.

"I'm going after her." Senna said with finality. She turned to run after Zaylia but Thalia stopped her.

"I don't think that's a good idea. She's on edge right now, you said so yourself she doesn't exactly trust you. And plus, she has some serious power to her and doesn't know how to use it."

"I'll go." I said. I don't know why but the girl looked really familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it but she did. I whistled as loud as I could to Sparrow, my Pegasus who was flying above us. She came down, her black mane glistening from the random rain.

"Head back to camp and tell Chiron what happened. I 'll be there as so as I can." I said, mounting on Sparrow. Thalia hesitated but nodded. Sparrow took off in the sky, me leading her in Zaylia's direction. It wasn't long till I found her. She was still running, her labored breathing showing in the air. I swooped down in front of her, causing her to stumble back. Her silver eyes rimmed with red her shirt clinging to her body along with her long black hair. She had faint bruises on her neck. She tapped her ring and it turned to a sword.

"Stay. Away. From me." She breathed. Her lithe, ballerina like body shaking.

I held up my hands. "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Yeah right. How can I trust you? How can I trust anybody?" She said, her voice getting caught on tears.

"Because I know almost exactly what you're going through." I said. Her face remained passive. "We've all been through it. Figuring out you're something completely different from what you were lead to think. Finding out your mom or dad that left didn't leave you when you were born, knowing there's only one safe place for you. And you don't believe any of it until you see it. If you give me a chance, I can show you a place where you'll never have to be scared. Where you can learn to fend for yourself." I slowly took steps toward her until we were face to face. She turned her sword back into the ring and looked at me, she was only an inch shorter than me probably 5'4. Her eyes were beautiful, challenging and bright. Her lips wobbled as she started crying again. I instinctively took her in my arms, soothing her. Her fingers clenched my shirt as she cried harder.

"Do you trust me now?" I asked, letting go.

"Just enough." She said, offfering a smile.

**Zaylia's POV **

I can't believe this boy who- again- I barely knew came after me. I was half expecting Senna or Kyle to reappear. After running about few hundred feet, I dared a look at my wound that was hurting like hell. I eased up my shirt, the cotton tugging at the skin. I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming. It was bleeding pretty bad, not exactly gushing blood but pretty close. Hopefully the ambulance was still at Dr. Golan's burnt house. I trudged a little further before Eli showed up. After drenching his shirt with my tears, he led me over to his Pegasus, one of the ones I saw flying above me.

"Here. You need this more than I do." He said, draping his jacket over my shoulders. I hadn't realized I was shivering.

"Thanks." I muttered. He climbed on the Pegasus's back and held his hand to me. He started pulling me up when I yelped and fell to one knee. The wound started bleeding again. I pushed my hand over it. Eli climbed back off and ran to my side. "What happened?" He asked, looking it over.

"Fighting with Kyle; son of bitch got me." I grunted. That pain came back stronger.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was too busy crying." I tried joke.

He put his hand behind my head and gently laid me back on the ground. He pulled out canteen from the bag attached to the Pegasus.

"Drink this." He said. I put it to my lips and too a swig. It tasted like melted chocolate. I felt a little better but not enough to run a marathon. I looked at the sky and saw two more people riding Pegasus flying down to us.

"Is it me or are there more flying horses? " I managed.

Eli looked up and sighed. "No, it's just two girls who don't ever listen to me."

Senna jumped off the horse before its feet even touch the ground. She ran over and knelt at my side. I wasn't exactly thrilled to see her. I didn't want a crowd of people watching me bleed to death. The pain came back harder and sharper. I felt blood run down my side.

"Just hang on Zay." Senna said, tears in her eyes. "Where's the nectar and ambrosia?"

"I gave her some. But it's not helping. The wound is pretty deep." Eli said.

"Well we have to get her back to camp now!" Senna shouted desperately. Sounds started too muffle in my ears. Senna squeezed my hand but all I felt was pain in my side.

I looked at all three of them talking to each other, but it was like they were mouthing each word. Senna put her hands on my wound and muttered words I couldn't hear. The pain was overwhelming as I felt myself drift like I was falling asleep. I heard nothing, felt nothing. All I saw blackness and a weight come off my shoulders. Then something came into view. I was standing on a river bank. A cloaked man on a boat held his hand out to me asking me for a drachma. I was about to say I didn't know what a drachma was when a blinding light erased it all.

It all came rushing back, the pain, sound, sight, the world. I opened my eyes to see Senna, her hands still on my wound muttering words, her body engulfed in an aura of gold. The pain slowly subsided, not gut wrenching pain but something lesser as I blacked out again.

**Think you know who her parent is? You know what to do:** **REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here's chapter 6 :) E N J O Y! **

**Senna's P.O.V**

Walking with your arm around a half dead/conscious girl through a crowd of people would be pretty strange if that crowd wasn't full of demigods, it was still kinda awkard. We had finally made it to Camp Half-Blood. Eli stayed a bit behind to make sure no other mosters had followed us. Thalia had to get back to the Hunters; a band of immortal girls pledged to the goddess Artemis that hunted along with her.

The walk to the infirmary felt like it took an hour espically with people staring at me as if I fell from space. Then again, an unknown demigod was rare nowdays. Ever since last summer when camp hero, Percy Jackson, made the gods swear to claim all their kids. Zaylia groaned, mumbling something uncomprehensable as we walked up the steps of the Big House. The Big House was just that, a huge rotting farmhouse near the boundary line that acted as our camp HQ, infirimary and place of war councils. I led Zaylia to infirmary part of the house while more people stared.

"Weren't you people ever told it's not polite to stare?" I snapped at them; they immediately looked away. The infirmary was full of empty beds, cabinets full of nectar and ambrosia. The place was empty except for my half brother, Will Solace, who was sitting on one of the beds tuning a guitar. He looked up as I walked in.

"Welcome back sis." He said, jumping off the bed. I helped Zaylia onto one of the beds.

"What happened to her? She looks like she's been used as Cerberus's chew toy." Will said, coming to my side.

"Just go get Chiron." I said, ignoring him. He left without asking anymore questions. I looked my beaten friend over; her skin was shades paler than before, her breaths coming out choppy still as her lips forming soundless words. Her hair was damp from the rain and blood, her neck covered in bruises from being choked by Achlys. Her blood soaked shirt showed the severity of her wound. The wound I somehow healed. I mean, as a child of Apollo we could naturally heal someone by chanting a hymn without nectar/ambrosia but it was usually small cuts and bruises and I'd never even done that. Hell, I couldn't even heal a paper cut. I wasn't really good at healing or anything else for that matter. Swordfighting, nope, spear throwing, no, the only thing I was good at was archery. Literally. I couldn't sing or dance amazingly like my other siblings or write poetry like Robert Frost or even play an instument. I had no idea how I could suddenly heal someone... The sound of hooves and footsteps pulled me from my thoughts.

I turned around to see Will had come back with our camp director, Chiron. You're probably wondering why I heard hooves. No I'm not crazy or hearing things. Chiron is _the_ hero training Chiron from mythology, centaur and all. Like I said before all this stuff is real. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"Why, Senna I didn't except to see you until the summer. What brings you here early and to the infirmary?" He asked somewhat amused. I was usually the one in the infirmary from getting slashed in sword fighting or capture the flag.

"I found a demigod at my school in Texas. " I said, nodding toward Zaylia.

Chiron blinked in surprise. "Is her parentage known?"

I shook my head. "I've been trying to figure that out from day one." I launched into the story of everything that's happened since Zaylia and I went to the fortune teller, about everythings she told me about her dreams, the fight with Achlys and Kyle, ommiting the part about healing her stab wound. All the while, Will was working on Zaylia's cut and bruises, feeding her ambrosia and bandaging her waist. Chiron took the whole story in silence.

"I don't understand what Kronos would want with her. I said, thunder booming in the distance.

Chiron's expression darkened for a moment. "Do not take the Titans name in vain, child. " He warned. "From what you've told me, her power could be very useful to him."

Before I could speak, Will cleared his throat. "Umm, she seems fine for now. The bump on her head doesn't seem to serious, but she'll be out for awhile."

"Thanks, doc." I joked, giving him a smile. Will smiled back and left Chiron and me alone in the infirmary.

I sat down in the chair next to Zay's bed. The color was returning to her face, the bruises dwindled to light shadows on her neck. She looked peaceful, it was hard to believe that she's used to wake up screaming.

"I just don't get how Kro- _he_ found out about her. Why he would even bother with her? I mean, there are more powerful demigods out there." I said, looking at Chiron. He seemed to be thinking about that himself.

"I'm not entirely sure myself. The Titan Lord has people of his own helping him as well, like Kyle. But don't worry, you did the right thing and she safe now." Chiron said. He held his out to me and helped me up. "Now go. You don't want to be late for swordfighting."

"But I-" I protested as he led to the door.

"She'll be fine Senna." He reassured and topped it off with a smile.

I sighed and reluctantly walked off to the arena.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

Even I had to admit that Zaylia chick was different, even for demigod. The way she moved was like she was waiting for you to attack so she could attack you ten times harder. And how she looked at you, it was if she were studying you; not to just ways to take you down in a fight but to destroy you by your own weakness. Kinda creepy, if you ask me. Strangely enough, this is what I was thinking about on my way back to the Hunters. And it wasn't until I actually reached our camp that I realized I'd seen Zaylia's sword before. It was Backbiter, Luke's sword. In the second Titan War last summer, Kronos had fought with Luke's sword but it was melted in the fire on Olympus. How Zaylia got it, I have no idea.

Luke was an old friend, we'd met when running away from home when I was 12 and he was 14. He died last summer. He sacrificed himself to stop Kronos; Kronos had taken over Luke's body and(thanks to Annabeth)came to his senses long enough to stab himself in his own weak spot. He died the real hero.

"Thalia, Lady Artemis is looking for you." My friend/ Hunter, Phoebe said, breaking my thoughts.

"Did she say what she wanted?" I asked. She shook her head and went off to pack up the rest of camp. I walked to the only tent that was still up, the biggest of them all. I slowly walked in, the walls decorated with various animals hides as well as the floor. I stood in front of Artemis. As a goddess, she could how ever old she wanted but instead of looking like a twelve year old girl, she looked like a grown woman. Her long auburn hair was braided over her shoulder, her silver-yellow eyes watching me as I walked in. She smiled as she always, whether what she about to say was good or not.

"My lady, Phoebe said you wanted to see me." I said.

"Yes," She said, seeing me tense. She chuckled. "Don't worry, Thalia, you are not in trouble. I just wanted to know how the Camp was doing."

I relaxed. "Fine. Busy as usual, still trying to figure out how and why Kronos's back. Making preperations just in case he tries to attack the camp."

"Any new demigods?" She asked, trying to sound nocholant. For some reason this was her favorite part of me coming back from the camp. To her, this was gossip. Too bad I wasn't the gossip type.

"Actually yes, a girl. Zaylia; I actually had to help Senna and Eli get her to camp." I said.

"Parentage?" She asked kinda excited. I suddenly realized that she hadn't been claimed. Which was weird since she _was _13 and most kids came to camp already claimed by their parent.

"I...don't know." I said, trying to find any signs of her parentage in my mind.

Artemis blinked. "Interesting. That's not like my brothers and sisters to ignore their child... Tell me about her." And so I did. Well, everything I could see about her; what she looked like, the way she studied people, the way she fought, the fact that Kronos was after her. When I was done Artemis was quiet, thinking.

"Lady Artemis? What is it?" I asked.

Artemis looked up at me, her eyes dark and haunted. "I need you to do something. Alone."

I nodded. "Of course, my lady."

"I need you to keep an eye on this Zaylia girl for me." She said serioulsy.

"Of course." I said hesitantly. "But, if I may ask, why?"

"Kronos has taken an interest in this girl for a reason. I want you to find out why and report anything you deem important about this girl back to me. Understand?" She said, the gears still spinning in her mind.

I nodded curtly and turned to head back to Camp Half-Blood when Artemis called me back.

"Tell Chiron I sent you to help the camp. I don't want him knowing about this." She said.

"Yes, my lady." I said. I walked back out and to my pegasus. My fellow Hunters called after asking what was wrong and where was I going. I mounted on my flying horse and took off, not answering any of their questions. All I could think about was why Artemis was intersted in this unknown half-blood.

**Zaylia's P.O.V**

I woke up to the overwhelming smell of strawberries. I was lying in a a bed, my head against a cushiony pillow, a knitted blue blanket pulled up to my shoulders. My head was pounding yet I felt a million times better than I had before. I was about to drift back to sleep when everything that had happened came rushing back to me: The fight with my parents, Dr. Golan turning out to be a monster, Kyle nearly killing me, Senna dragging me to some house. I shot up in the bed and immediately regreted it as pain shot through my body. I fell back down gasping and slowly sat up. I was in a room with at least a dozen more beds just like mine except they were empty. The room smelled of medicine and soap, glass cabinets lined the walls filled with different bottles filled with the same contents. A guitar lay abandonded on one of the beds.

I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. I walked over to the windows and threw open the curtains. The beauty of this place made me hold my breath. Off to the side was a huge strawberry field, people-kids- were gathering them all of which were wearing bright orange t-shirts. A beautiful shoreline shone in the distance, which was bizzare since there was no beach in Texas. That wasn't only thing that made me catch my breath; it was the fact that they're were people-kids, teenagers, adults...satyrs?- all talking and walking, weapons on there sides. There was an open-air pavilion and an arena next to a horseshoe of cabins whre more people were. Where ever I was seemed too peaceful to be an mental instution. But thats exactly what they want you to think...

"You're looking better." A voice said behind me and I immediately turned around to see Thalia. She still had the small tiara braided in her hair which gave her a sort of elegance despite the fact she was now changed into jeans and a grey t-shirt. She leaned against the threshold of the door; an attempt to try to be relaxed. Her lips were held tight as her eyes shifted back and forth. She seemed nervous.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine but uh- where exactly am I? I'm not in some asylum, am I?" I said, getting ready run if the answer was yes.

She cracked a smile and shook her head. "Camp Half-Blood. The only safe place on Earth for people like us." I was about to ask the million questions that were floating around in my head when she turned to go. "Chiron and Mr. D will explain everything. Come on, they're waiting."

My feet reacted naturally as my mind followed behind. I followed her out the room and through a farm house type building. Her gait was awkard and hesitant, like she broke her leg. People watched us as we walked through the hall; they're eyes glancing at me whispering something to the person next to them. I followed her outside to a large porch that looked over the 'camp'. Two guys-stratch that- a guy sat in a chair and a _centaur_ stood next to him looking out at the kids, talking in hushed tones. The porky guy sitting next to a table was wearing a tiger print tracksuit. His black almost purple curly hair blew in the brisk air. The centuar was normal from the waist up (obviously), but from his waist he was a huge white stallion. The centuar turned around as he heard us approach. He looked to be in his late 30's, a scruffy brown beard covered his face. His kind brown eyes appeared thousands of years older than he actually looked.

"Ahh, Ms. Archer, is it? Nice to see you up and around. My name is Chiron." He said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you. I think..." I hesitated. The man sitting in the lawn chair groaned.

"Great, just another brat to look over." The pudgy man said. He looked over his shoulder at me, his expression bored. His watery eyes were a deep violet like wine, red cheeks and nose. The air carried his breath, it smelled like pure alcohol.

"What great manners you have," I said sarcasticly. He narrowed his eyes at me, and scoffed.

I turned back to the centaur about to ask a million question on rapid machine mode when he stopped me. "I know you must have a lot of questions and all of them will be answer to the best of my ability." He gesutred for me to sit. "Come. We have much to discuss."

Twenty minutes; that's how long it took to explain everything about the gods-Olympians-were still around following the Western civilization. Plus with all the inevitable comments I made and questions I asked made time go by slower. Twenty minutes to tell me that _everything _in Greek mythology was real, that all these people were demi-gods.

"This...explains soo much." I said.

He nodded. "It should also explain your ADHD, dyslexia, your dreams-"

How do you know about my dreams?" I had the answer as soon as the words left my mouth. "Senna. That's why she kept asking me."

"Yes and I'm afraid to say I didn't take it as seriously," He admitted regretfully. "Although I'd like to hear what the dreams are from the person that dreamt them. If you don't mind."

I hesitated. The only person I'd ever really gone into detail with my dreams was Dr. Golan. I usually lied to Senna about me dreams. But Dr. Golan was dead, and the trust we had died with her. I felt tears come to my eyes; I trusted that woman-_monster_- with everything, she felt more of a mom to me than my actual mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Chiron apoligized. I had a feeling he and I would get along just fine. Me and the other guy...not so much.

I smiled. "No, it's not you. It's just- I haven't really talked about my dreams with anyone beside my former therapist. And she turned out to be a monster. I'm just glad she's dead."

"Unforutnately, not all monsters killed stay 'dead' for long. They don't have souls like you and I, you can dispell them for a time but they always return."

"Great. I was hoping she would burn in hell with Kyle." I sighed. "About my dreams..." I told him everything about my nightmares, starting from the begininng of it to my first 'nightmare', something I hadn't thought about in a long time. In my first dream, I was standing over some sort of abyss, a voice calling to me. An earthy, floral smell was so strong I could taste it. It was calm, sleepy woman's voice telling me to help her son. To help bring down the gods and drive the human race back to their caves. I told him almost every dream I've had since they started but once I got to the most recent once, about the man and his creepiness, but it felt like it was fading already.

"I'm sorry; I- I can't remember the most recent ones..." I said, closing my eyes to concentrate.

"It's quite alright-" He started.

I shook my head. "No it's not. It's...frustrating." I said, shutting my eyes tighter.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "I imagine it is. But from the amount of your head injury, it's normal to have some memory loss. But it will come back with time." He reassured. "Senna had -"

My eye snapped opened and I looked at him. I hadn't even thought about Senna until now. My stomach twisted with regret. "Senna? She's a demigod? Where is she?" I looked out to the camp, scanning the people walking around, some looking at me and whispering.

Chiron chuckled. "Yes, Senna is here somewhere. And she had told me you have quite some power."

I felt my face go hot with embarresment. "I have no idea how I did that. I just felt so angry and..." I flicked my wrist and sent a Diet Coke can (along with the table) slamming into the back of the pudgy guy's head.

I stammered out apologies as he snapped his head around to look at me, a purplish fire burning in his eyes.I felt something bite into my ankles and look down to find vines wrapping around my legs.

"Mr. D,you're restrictions..." Chiron said warningly. Thunder shook the skies in the distance. The fire died in his eyes and the vines loosened and slithered away.

"I'm guessing it's normal for him to attack people with vines...?" I said, rubbing my ankle.

"Not usually." Chiron said.

"Just be thankful I _have _restrictions." Mr. D said. He waved his hand and a goblet appeared out of thin air, filling itself with wine. I wasn't even remotely suprised; so many weird things had been happening lately I wouldn't even be surprised if aliens were real.

"That being one of your many limitations." Chiron reminded, nodding towards the cup.

Mr. D cursed in Ancient Greek, and waved his hand again, repacing the goblet with another can of Diet Coke.

"Mr. D offended his father some time ago, took fancy to a wood nymph who was...off limits. As punishment, he was sent to help the camp." Chiron explained.

I racked my damaged brain for more information. Something about wood nymphs set something off...

"You're Dionysus." I said, looking at 'Mr. D'. There's no way this arrogant asshole could be god.

He scoffed. "Well look at that, she has a brain after all."

"You've got to be kidding me," I laughed. "You? A god?"

Before he could say anything, a boy and girl holding hands came walking up the steps. They looked perfect for each other. They both looked about 16. The boy tall, tan and somewhat handsome with sea green eyes and black hair. The girl was just as tan with curly blond hair and intimidating gray eyes. Yet both their eyes showed more hurt then they actually let on.

"Hey Chiron, Thalia said you needed us?" The boy said.

"Yes, I need you to give Ms. Archer here a tour of the camp." Chiron smiled.

"Yes sir." He said and turned to me smiling. "Hi I'm Percy, son of Poseidon. And this is my girlfriend."

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." The girl said smiling.

I stood up ready to see this camp up close. "Cool. I'm Zaylia, daughter of...nobody, I guess."

They both blinked in surprise. "You mean, you're still undetermined?" Percy asked.

"That's strange..." Annabeth muttered.

"Yes, it seems that Zaylia is undetermined. And until then she will be staying in the Hermes cabin." "Just like old times." Percy smiled.

"We should get started with the tour," Annabeth suggested. "We should probably start with the armory so you can pick out a weapon and then-"

"I actually already have one." I said sheepishly. I took off my ring and pressed a button , watching it turn back to a sword. Two sides of different metal shone in the sunlight, radiating a power of its own. Percy gasp and Annabeth face went colorless. Even Chiron looked shocked.

"Where did you get that?" Percy whispered.

I didn't know how to answer that. What was I supposed to say? A dead guy gave it to me? If they all believe the gods were real, I'm pretty sure they would believe me. But then again...

"A friend gave it to me. " I hesitated. "Why is there something wrong?" Obviously there was something wrong, I just didn't know what. And not knowing things frustrated me.

"Of course not. Everything's fine." Chirson said with a plastered smile. He glanced at Percy, one of those, 'You and I need to talk about this later' looks.

"Well looks like we can skip the armory." Annabeth said quietly with a nervous laugh. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Before we start I have question," I turned to Mr. D. "you said you were sent here for punishment. Who's punishment is it really: yours or ours?"

**Sorry it took so long to get it up. Hope it was worth the wait! Why do you think Artemis is so interested in Zaylia? YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO: ReViEw! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking so long! My laptop has been having problems but fear not! It's all fixed :D Hope you enjoy**

The arena, forge, stables, amphitheater, all of it seemed to muddle together in my brain. I mean, don't get me wrong the place was truly amazing, but I didn't feel right, like I wasn't supposed to be here. I kept getting a dull nervous pain in my stomach. I tried to ignore it but it kept nagging me. As strong as my nervousness and doubt was, I was determined to believe I _did_ belong here, it was the first time in a long time I didn't have to worry, I felt safe.

"Hey Zaylia, you okay?" Annabeth asked.

My eyes drifted up from the ground to meet her gray eyes. "Yeah, fine. It's just... a lot to take in."

She nodded as Percy spoke up. "You're taking this a lot better than most that come here. They usually freak out and deny it all. You're just calm about all this."

I shrugged. "It explains a lot. And if I'm really safe here like you guys say, why would I want to leave?"

"I think that head injury is keeping you from freaking out," Annabeth joked. "Most kids would be trying to run back home right about now."

I smiled, actually smiled. It felt good; it's been a long time since I really smiled without it being fake. "I don't really have anything back home except angry parents and school. So I don't really want to go home just yet."

"On with the tour, ladies?" Percy said, his hand snaking out to pull Annabeth closer to him as we walked toward the woods. Seeing the two of them like that made me a bit sad. It reminded me of how Kyle and I used to be; how he always listened and held me when I was sad, how he always made me laugh with his corny little jokes and let me wear his jacket when it was rainy and cold and I didn't have one. How we first met... I'd first met him when (being the klutz I am) I tripped down the stairs and landed on him, causing him to drop all the stuff he was carrying. It was the kind of meeting every hopeless romantic dreamed of.

Anger replaced sadness. That was all a lie; he probably planned that first meeting. He wasn't Kyle. He was some lowlife lying traitor I unfortunately fell for. I hope he was dead or being punished/tortured for not bringing me to 'his master'. I shuddered. I walked on with Percy and Annabeth, dropping the thoughts but making a note of asking Chiron about it later.

As we edged closer to the forest, I realized how huge it really was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley which was on the Long Island Sound. Yeah, Long Island, _New York. _ It sounded almost as crazy as the 600th floor of the Empire State Building being Olympus. Which was also true.

"The woods are always stocked so you never want to go in unarmed." Percy warned.

I looked at him startled. "Stocked with what?"

He laughed, apparently the question never ceased to amuse him. "Nothing too dangerous. Just enough to make Capture the Flag interesting."

"And that is...?" I asked, as we started walking toward a bunch of cabins.

"Just a game we play to keep our battle senses sharp. Hopefully you'll be better enough to play."

I hoped so too. I was so ready to get into the groove of things and start feeling like an actual camper here instead of the 'the new girl.' We continued toward the edge of the camp where the cabins were. Near them, you could get a clear view of the woods, the beach, the creek and the canoe lake. Some of the cabins were arranged in a horseshoe while others jutted out from either side like wings.

Annabeth explained how Camp Half-Blood was mostly a summer camp but a lot of kids stayed year round, especially since they built more cabins. She talked about how the gods didn't really claim their kids until last summer; how the minor gods -and Hades- didn't have cabins until this year. The whole thing sounded as if it were nothing more than people claiming lost baggage at an airport.

"So you never get to see your godly parent?" I asked.

"No. The gods are too busy, but they can send us visions or messages if we need help." Annabeth explained.

I was about to ask how, when a scream from the cabins cut it short. I raced forward on instinct, my tour guides following behind. A bunch of kids were crowded a cabin that looked like an old prairie house with a wreath of red flowers hung on the door. I could hear violin music from inside. The door was ajar with a bunch of campers filing out, still wearing pajamas and tripping over each other.

I pushed myself to the front of the crowd. On top of the roof was a kid around my age, if not a bit older. He was waving his spindly little arms. His blond hair was matted and puffy as if he just woke up. He probably did considering he was wearing pajamas and he was standing on a mattress.

"Help! Somebody! Get me down from here!" He yelled. From the corner of my eye, I could see two boys-twins- laughing and giving each other a high five.

Percy came up beside me and sighed. Guess this happened a lot. "Calm down, Clovis! We'll get you down, just don't move."

He turned to Annabeth. "Can you take the rest of the tour while I handle this?"

She rolled her eyes with mock offense. "Of course I can Seaweed brain. I _have_ been doing this a lot longer than you."

He smiled a bit embarrassed. "Just making sure." He kissed her cheek and grabbed a couple of campers to help him get Clovis down.

"He's a leader here, isn't he?" I asked as Annabeth and I stood watching. "Kinda like you are."

She looked at me puzzled, a sorta surprised look. "What makes you say that?"

I shrugged. "Well Chiron did ask you guys to give me a tour when he could've asked Senna or one of the hundred other people that are here. And the way people look at you...kinda admirable." I could feel my face getting hot.

"You're really observant, aren't you?" Annabeth chuckled. "If I didn't know any better, you could be my sister. Then again it depends: Is your mom or dad mortal?"

"I have no idea. I'm adopted and I've never met my birth parents before so I don't know." I said.

She nodded. "Well then it's possible." I perked up at the idea. I've always like Athena in mythology and it'd be pretty cool to say my mom was a badass war goddess.

Annabeth showed me around the cabins, telling me how kids had to be claimed when they were thirteen; the older you got the more dangerous it was. She showed me the Hermes cabin where I would be staying until I was claimed. No two cabins look the same with the gods on the right and goddesses on the left. One of them was an ugly red color with barb wire fence. Another looked like Barbie's dream house with its pink paintjob and lace trimmed windows. Another cabin was like a metal toy factory with smoke coming out of it. One of the newer ones looked like a mini Las Vegas hotel.

"Tyche. Goddess of luck and fortune. Her kids are a bunch of gamblers so I'd watch out.' Annabeth said.

I smiled. The first couple of cabins looked more regal than the rest. The first one was like a bank, white marble with big columns and polished doors with lightning bolts. The second one was done in the same style but decorated with peacock feathers. The other one was more low but just as regal, with a trident engraved on the door.

"Zeus, Hera, Poseidon?" I guessed. "They look empty."

Annabeth nodded. "Hera's just honorary but if I had it my way, I'd burn it down." Thunder boomed overhead somewhere but she ignored it. "Artemis's is honorary too since she can't have children since she a virgin goddess. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon made a pact not to have kids after World War II. We call them the Big Three. Their kids are really powerful and dangerous. But the pact only lasted seventy years or so. When they turn sixteen, one child of the Big Three has the power to either save or destroy Olympus."

"What happened?" I asked as we walked toward the other cabins to get a closer look.

"They...kinda cheated. Thalia is a daughter of Zeus but she gave up camp life to be a Hunter of Artemis. Eli is another child of Zeus and he stays year round. And then there's Nico a son of Hades..."

I wasn't listening at this point. We had passed a silver cabin that glowed like the moonlight. Two crescent moons graced each side other door. It wasn't as regal as the first three but the power it illuminated made it seem so. I felt drawn to it, my feet slowly walked to the door as if I was in a trance. It felt like the only place in this camp I belong. The nagging feeling of doubt vanished as I walked up the front steps. The air turned cold, like the surface of the moon itself. I carefully touched the door handle, about to open it when it swung open.

A very surprised Thalia stood in front of me frozen from shock. I jumped back.

"S-sorry. I was just..." I didn't know how to explain that. Thalia looked at me warily.

"Zaylia!" Annabeth came bounding up the steps after me. "What just happened? You went into some sort of zombie trance."

I put a hand to my throbbing head. "I don't know. I just...had this weird feeling. But I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look sort of pale." Thalia said, though there was no concern in her voice only interest like she was trying to figure _me_ out.

"I'm fine." I repeated. "I'm just…overwhelmed. Can we finish the tour now?" I said, escaping their hands and walking back down the steps. Thalia creeped me out with the way she watched me. Guess I have my own personal stalker …

"Are you sure you're okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed. "Just got a weird feeling."

Annabeth didn't respond. We walked past Athena's cabin, a gray building with and owl carved over the door. On the other side of the cabin was a big metal shed.

"That's the armory. Every demigod needs a weapon. Hephaestus makes the best but we have an awesome selection too. But you don't really need one…" Annabeth trailed off. Her eyes drifted to my ring.

I chose my next words carefully in the fear that I might upset her. "You knew him, didn't you? Luke. You guys were close." It wasn't much of a question.

She looked at me suddenly only to look down again. "Yeah we were. Like brother and sister close."

"What happened to him?" I asked in a small voice.

Her expression tightened. "He died." She walked ahead toward the archery range.

I ran up and stood in front of her. "How? What was he like before he died?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" She said defensively.

"Because he keeps showing up outta nowhere saying he wants to 'make things right' and frankly it's getting kinda annoying!" I said exasperated. When she looked at me blankly I told her about how he appeared in my dream warning me about the things that would happen. How he warned me to be careful and not join 'him'. I told her how he showed up a dozen more times after the dream repeating the same thing until he gave me the ring.

Once I was done, Annabeth was silent. I could practically see the gears spinning in her head. "Your turn to answer my question," I said.

She sighed deeply. "He died last summer during the Titan War. He...he helped bring Kronos back, let him take over his body until he was strong enough to sustain one for himself. But in the end he came to his senses long enough to stab himself before Kronos could create his own being. He sacrificed his life to save the world. He was the real hero." She pointed to my ring. "That sword, Backbiter was Luke's. Kronos had it melted it down to a sythe before he attacked Olympus. Although it was destroyed in a fire on Olympus."

The deadman's sword/ring burned my finger. "But then how-" I started. I got a strange sensation in my gut and a chill down my spine I as quickly turned around. An arrow had been flying staright for my head; it would've impaled me if I hadn't caught it a couple inches from my face.

Annabeth jumped back. She gaped at me, somewhat impressed somehwat freaked out at my relfexes. "_Di immortales_...How in the Underworld did you...?

"I. Have. No idea." I said shakily.

A girl came running up to us, stammering out apologies. That girl was Senna. She looked different. Her hair was pulled back, she dawned an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt with her bow slung over her shoulder, her eyes were on the alert and she had an air of confidence like most the kids here.

I smiled and shouted to her. "So let me get this straight: You can shoot a monster dead in the eye but you can't shoot a target? Come on Sen, I thought you were a better shot than that."

She stopped in her tracks and beamed at me. "Zaylia! You're okay!" She ran up to me, nearly forcing us to the ground as she hugged me so tight I could barely breathe.

"Senna, you're hurting me." I gasped.

She pulled back. "Oh gods! I'm sorry, I kinda forgot for a second. Are you okay? Are you hurting? How's your head? How many fingers am I holding up?" She held up her fingers.

I laughed. "Four." I answered. "And yes I'm fine and alive, thanks to you. If you hadn't healed me I probably be dead.''

"Healed you? I didn't know you had that sorta power Senna." Annabeth said impressed.

"I don't." Senna said quickly. "I only gave her ambrosia and it fixed her right up. Apparently the wound wasn't as fatal as we thought." She looked at me expectantly. For some reason, she was lying. If I could heal someone, I'd shout it to the world.

"Oh well. Guess my mind is still kinda fuzzy." I said trying to joke but it came out awkardly. I wasn't really good at going along with things.

Annabeth checked her watch and cursed at the time. "I promised Malcolm I'd help him the battle diagrams at three."

"I can give her the rest of the tour." Senna said eagerly. Annabeth started to protest but Senna stopped her. "What's more important: a tour you've given dozens of times or a battle map that could help us in the future?"

"You're right. " Annabeth turned to me. "Are you gonna be okay?"

I smiled at her worry. "Yeah, I'll be fine. As long as I stay away from the Artemis cabin and sharp objects."

Annabeth laughed. "It's kinda impossible to stay away from either but good luck trying. I'll see you two at dinner." She waved goodbye and headed to her cabin.

"Just in case nobody's said it yet: Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." She said hooking her arm through mine and dragged me away.

The rest of the tour took about half an hour. Senna talked about all this amazing stuff the camp offered- archery, pegasus riding, the lava wall, fighting monster(which I didn't find so amazing.) Towards the end of the tour, we climbed the crest of the hill where a single pine tree dominated the skyline. A fuzzy fur coat draped over the lowest branch. Coiled around the base of the tree was a huge rubber thing with reptilian scales.

"That's a dragon...and that's the Golden Fleece." I said. "How am I not suprised?"

Senna laughed. "Because you're Zaylia and you're never suprised about anything."

I smiled then bit my lip. "Senna. I'm really sorry...for not trusting you about Kyle. I should've listened to you from the begininng."

She threw an arm over my shoulder. "Hey don't worry about it. I wouldn't have trusted me either. _I_ should've told you what I was doing."

"Still I acted like some whining bitch and-"

"Zay, you _are_ a whiny bitch." I punched her playfully and she laughed. "Okay fine, you're just a bitch. Sometimes. Most the time."

I laughed. It felt great, well other than the fact that it kinda hurt my body. I don't even remember the last time I genuinely laughed.

"Have you gotten your schedule yet?" Senna asked. I shook my head.

"Well it's about one so you should be in the arena for swordfighting. But you should start tomorrow."

"Can I start now? I kinda want to start getting the hang of things." I said brightly.

Senna frowned. "Are you sure? I mean, your still pretty banged up and you're probably still sore."

"Sen, I'm perfectly fine. I just want to start feeling like I belong here." I said.

She gave me a strange look. "Zay, you've belonged here since the day you were born. Your godly parent, whoever it may be, has sent you here because you _do_ belong here." She said pragmatically.

"Well thanks Sensei Senna." I smiled. "Soo can I start today or what?'

"Yeah, if you're really up for it." Senna said. I nodded.

We walked to the arena, our arms hooked together like old times.

"So when exactly does this claiming thing happen?" I asked.

My best friend shrugged. "No way of telling. Kids usually come to camp already claimed or find out within a couple of hours of getting to camp. It usually happens at camp fires or dinner if the gods want to make an impression."

"I hoped I get claimed soon." I sighed.

"So do I. It'd be so awesome if you were my sister. It'd make my cabin a bit more bearable." Senna said, trying to cheer me up.

We arrived at the arena and as soon as we stepped through the entrance, it there was like there was some shift in the air. Everyone turned to look at us. Or me at least, which made me extremely uncomfortable. I smiled and waved akwardly around.

"Hey! What are you all standing around for? If you were in an actual fight, you'd all be dead! Get back to work!" A husky voice shouted and everyone obeyed. A 16 year old girl came up to us, her stringy brown hair pulled back in a bandana. Her beady brown eyes were intimidating and mean. Her beefy arms were crossed as she looked me up and down as if to see if I worthy to be in the arena.

"You must be the newbie." The girl said.

"Guess I am." I smiled. "I'm Zaylia."

"I'm Clarisse, daughter of Ares." And with that, she turned and walked to pick up a sword of the ground. "Well? Come on! You want to fight or what?"

I turned to look at Senna, hoping-praying- that she wouldn't leave me here to get slaughtered.

She laughed at my expression. "You said you wanted to start today. You'll be fine, just fight how you did earlier and you'll be fine. I'll see you at dinner." I watched her walk out and seriously considered following her and starting tomorrow. _Well, I'm gonna have to do this sooner or later, so why not now?_ I thought.

"You ever sword fight before?" Clarisse asked.

"What do you think? I am a newbie after all." I said.

She cracked a smile. "Well fighting does come naturally to demigods whether you've been taught or not..."

All of sudden she lunged at me with her sword. I jumped out of the way and tapped the button on my ring, unleashing Backbiter. Clarrise's blade came down and I deflected it, forcing it to the side. She thrusted her sword causing her back to turn to me and as soon as I blocked it she elbowed me in the chest. I stumbled back. Clarisse swept the flat of her blade at my legs, knocking me to the ground. And knocking the air out of me as well. I lay there gasping on the floor like an idiot with the tip of Clarisse's sword pointed at my throat.

"Is this...your method of...teaching?" I gasped. "Cause if it is...I'm gonna be in the infirmary alot."

Clarisse smiled. "Nah, just trying to get a feel of your stlye of fighting."

"So, how'd I do?" I asked sitting up.

"Not bad. But you can defintely need some help." She looked around the arena at all the people weilding swords until her eyes fell on a tall blond guy my age.

"Montgomery!" She shouted and the boy turned around and jogged up to us.

"What's up, Clair?" The boy asked.

She scowled at the nickname. "I need you to spar with Zaylia here. In other words: teach her."

The boy smiled and turned to me. He was a couple inches taller than me the body of a model/football player. His muscles were amazingly toned and tan. His eyes were a pale green color that would make girls faint. In other words: he was the hottest guy I'd ever seen.

He flashed me a dazziling smile and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Adonis. Montgomery."

"I'm Zaylia. Archer." I shook his hand and his eyes lit up.

"Oh my gods! You're hands are soo soft! What moisturizer do you use?" He took my hand and inspected it as if he'd find what moisturizer it was.

I took my hand back. "Uhh I don't use any..."

"Sorry. I'm a son of Aphrodite, and before you say anything no Im not gay. I don't-"

"Adonis! You gonna teach her or not?" Clarisse snapped.

"Yeah of course!" He took me by the arm. "Come along, darling. Lets see if you can fight like a true swordsman."

An hour and a half later, he had his answer.

"Oww," I groaned, momentarily incapable of normal speech. I'd been knocked down on the ground at least fifty times, and rendered swordless about another fifty. I laid down on the floor as Adonis sat next to me, checking himself out in his sword.

"I hate you." I told him. Adonis worked me right into the ground, literally. He'd taught me some manuvers which I wasn't that bad at but still got beat.

"You'd hate me even more if I held back." He laughed.

"Very true."

"You actually did okay."

Are you kidding me? I just had my ass handed to me. By a child of Aphrodite."

"Well, of course you did. You've never actually had expirence. But hey, at least you're still alive. That's something." He grinned mockingly.

"Did I mention I hate you?"

"Once before. And not all of us Aphrodite children are that bad." He said defensively.

I looked at him skeptically. "Are all of them ass kicking fighters like you?" He shook his head. "Then they're certainly not my kind of people."

"True, most of them are stuck up and conceited bitches but they're actually kinda nice." He said.

"So how do you go from bitches to you?"

"You get tired of being just the pretty boy." He said seriously, a bit angry.

"So who's your parent? Judging by those gorgeous eyes of yours, I bet you're the child of...Athena?"

"Nope." I smiled. It gave me comfort that he thought I was a child of Athena.

"Hmm, Apollo? Ares? Nike? Oh I know, Hecate. I can totally see you as a witch." Adonis joked.

I laughed and sat up. "I actually don't know. I -uh- have't been claimed. Yet. And I'm adopted so it could be any god or goddess."

"That's weird. Then again, _you're _weird so.." I hit him. I was begininng to like this Aphrodite kid.

A conch in the distance roared over the camp. "Dinner time." He stood up and helped me to my feet. "And I'd be happy to walk with you. You never know if you're gonna need protection." Adonis said, flexing.

I laughed as he handed me my sword. "The sword's beautiful. Steel and Celestial bronze, it can kill both mortals and monsters. Where'd you get it?"

I turned the sword back to a ring and slid it on my finger. Adonis's eyes widened and took my ring and inspected it. "A dead guy gave it to me." I answered.

He hit the button and jumped as it turned back to a sword. "Yeah, you are defintely weird, Zaylia Archer." He turned it back to a ring and handed it to me.

"You're one to talk, Adonis Montgomery." I smiled as me and my new friend walked to the pavilion. We talked about our lives outside of camp, our mortal parents, how much we hated school. Normal demigod talk. Well, as normal as demigods can get.

Halfway to the pavilion, Senna met up with us. I introduced them both and I was suprised how well we all got along. We all walked, arms hooked as if we'd known each other for years. And for a second, I felt happy. If only I knew how short the happy feeling would last.

**You know what would make my day? Your reviews! So please make me feel better and review. It doesn't have to be nice if you don't like the story so give me any critisism or praise. Doesn't matter as long as you do it! :D**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update recently; I'm trying to get the next chapter up as soon as I can but you know how things get in the way. School, homework,parents, therapy(oh wait that's just me :)! And I haven't really been feeling good lately so sorry for the delay. One thing I can tell you abou the next chapter is that Zaylia's parentage will FINALLY be revealed! :D So I want you guys to review and give me your guesses! You have to really know the characters in the series to figure it out and really understand my story. Think hard and review your guess. May the odds be ever in your favor! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I am so terribly, incredibly sorry for taking forever. I've been having a hard time lately and never felt like writing. But I forced myself to and finally got it done! Hope it was worth the wait. It's the longest chapter yet so bear with it!**

Dinner was full of food, laughter and yet disappointment. I sat with the Hermes table, squeezed between the two twin counselors, Travis and Conner Stoll. They were cool and funny, but obviously couldn't be trusted with anything sharp. People kept looking over at me, hoping to see if I'd be claimed. It still kinda worried me that I hadn't. I looked around at the cabin's table and wondered what it would be like sitting with my siblings, laughing and joking. Senna caught my eye with her waving and mouthed, _you ok?_. I smiled and nodded. My eyes fell on a boy sitting alone at a bright blue table. That boy was Eli. It's didn't seem to bother him that he was alone, his plate of food was pushed away as he was reading a book. A bruise shadowed his jaw. He had bandage wrapped around his hand.

Travis nudged me. "Stalker alert 12 o'clock."

Nahh, that's more like 11:57." Conner countered.

"Actually it's 11:45." I corrected, glancing over at Thalia who quickly turned away in return.

After dinner, Senna, Adonis, and I walked to the amphitheater for the singalong. The steps of amphitheater were etched into the side of a hill, facing a stone lined fire pit. Sixty kids could fill the rows, gathered under different banners. I snuck away from the Hermes cabin and sat with Adonis and his cabin. Senna was with her cabinmates lead the singalong. It was all really corny like something out of a movie. The fire was like a mood ring, as the energy got higher the fire got bigger and changed colors, from red to yellow to a bright orange. A few kids were claimed; a boy who'd been staying in the Hermes's cabin turned out to be a son of Hephaestus, a girl had been claimed my Hebe, another by Ares. By the time the singalong was over at least 6 kids had been claimed and I wasn't one of them. I walked to the Hermes cabin with disappointment weighing me down.

"You alright?" Senna asked.

I shrugged. "I was kinda hoping I'd be staying in my own cabin tonight."

"Maybe not tonight but soon."

"How soon? Every other unclaimed person got claimed _tonight_ except me." I said hopelessly.

"Maybe your parent wants to make a huge impression." Adonis offered.

"I hope that time is really soon." I sighed.

Senna and Adonis walked to their cabin as I walked to the Hermes. I was almost there when I ran into Eli going to his cabin.

"Oh hey...Zaylia right? How are you?" He said.

"Yeah and I'm fine thanks to you." I smiled.

"Senna did all the healing."

"Yeah, but you're the one who really got me here. Thanks." I said.

He smiled. "No problem."

"So how's your hand?" I asked.

"Not too bad. It should be fine in a couple days. Who knew a tree could do so much damage." Eli joked.

"I did that?" I said, remembering how I slammed him into that tree when he was just trying to help. "I'm really _really _sorry about that. I didn't know-"

"Hey don't worry about it," Eli said, cutting off my blabbering. "I would've done the same thing if I had your power. How about we start over?" He held out his hand. "Hi I'm Eli Dragomir, son of Zeus."

I smiled and shook his hand. "Hi I'm Zaylia Archer, Daughter of the Unclaimed."

"Not for long." Eli said. "You're bound to get claimed soon."

"So everyone keeps telling me." I muttered, walking into the Hermes cabin.

I lay in a sleeping bag Conner "borrowed" and went over the last 24 hours in my mind. I'd woken up this morning thinking I was just another crazy person who had nightmares. And now I was falling asleep at camp full of demigods, feeling incredibly normal. Before falling asleep, I made a silent prayer to whoever my parent was. I practically begged them to claim me soon.

But I guess my parent doesn't know the definition of soon. A week had past and nothing. A week had past and kids came from all over the world came already claimed. A week had past and campers started bidding money on who my parent would turn out to be. I started feeling hopeless, and the feeling of not belonging was back and sharper.

I tried to avoid the stares and attention but it was hard when it was everywhere you went. Senna and Adonis did their best to understand but it was a bit awkward. Eli tried cheering me along with them but it was futile. I mean don't get me wrong, I was glad to have my friends with me but they didn't really understand how annoyed I was. I went through camp activities as best I could without biting someone's head off. I just had to keep reminding myself that it would happen soon but I could only take so much comfort in the thought. I was walking with Senna, Adonis and Eli to the archery range. I wasn't that bad at archery; I could hit the bullseye more than half the time. But I like sword fighting better, it made my senses open up and try to see the next move coming. Something I was good at and excelled at flawlessly.

Anyway, we were all walking to the archery range when a big burly girl came stalking passed us dragging a kid with her. The kid was twice as small as the girl; he struggled to get out of her death grip. The others seemed to think this was just as normal as the dragon or stables for flying horses. The girl threw the boy into the lake watching as he splashed around trying to swim when he couldn't.

Adonis and I ran and dove into the lake while Senna and Eli helped the boy to the shore.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I nearly shouted at the girl. "He could've drown!" The girl just huffed. She was inches taller than me with muscles that of a bodybuilders. Her black hair swept a bit past her shoulders and her hazel eyes looked familiar. She smelled of sweat and iron.

"Relax," A surly voice said behind us. "We would've helped him." Two girls stood behind us with their arms crossed. The girl that spoke was about the same height as me. Her hair was cut Marilyn Monroe style but was light brown and curly. Her big emerald green eyes shone with a confidence that said, _I always win._ But that look also showed her weakness: She hated to be insulted, intimidated, and most of all to lose. The other girl was tan and just as tall. Her appearance immediately tagged her as a child of Athena except her hair which was black. She had the intelligent gray eyes, accessing me as I was. She lips were held in a permanent sneer.

"Helped get his body out from the bottom of the lake." I corrected her. Senna and Eli helped the boy back to his cabin while Adonis stood next to me. His tension told me he wanted me to shut up. Now.

"Still would've helped." The big girl muttered huskily. Marilyn Monroe shot her a look.

They came to stand in front of us. "So...you're the newbie everyone's whispering about." The child of Athena said. Marilyn Monroe was looking at me with disgust yet contemplating if I was worth her words much less time.

"Newbie has a name, it's Zaylia." I said. Adonis's tension grew as he stayed silent.

"Well, _Zaylia, _I'm Ivy daughter of Nike, this is Rowan daughter of Athena," She gestured to the gray eyed girl. " and that's Kori, daughter of Ares." Ivy nodded to the huge girl. She said in such an arrogant way to suggest I should know who they were and their status of importance.

"Well that's good for you." I said bored.

Rowan laughed. "Of course it is. and It's _good for you _we like you enough that you get hang out with us."

I stared at them blankly. "Why would I want to hang out with a bunch of girls whose idea of fun is throwing kids in a lake?

"We don't do it for fun. The little runt deserved it." Kori said.

"The only thing he deserves is an apology," I defended. "And you deserve to have your head stuck in a toilet. You know, a taste of your own medicine."

Adonis suppressed a smile. While Kori's face turned red. She was about to either speak or explode when Rowan cut her off with a nasally laugh. "Well how about it? Wanna hang out with us? Get away from the losers and come with the more important people."

It was my turn to laugh. "Oh, please _you three important_? You think way to highly of yourselves; when all you have is arrogance. All you have is your mother's reputation, and you have muscles." I grabbed Adonis's wrist to walk away but was pulled back by an iron hand. I stumbled back to face the three very different girls. But one thing was similar: they were all fuming with anger.

Kori's hand tighten around the collar of my shirt as Ivy spoke, her lips turned in a sickly sweet smile. "Look you may be new and all but let's get one thing straight: nobody talks to us like that. Unless you want to end up in the infirmary." Kori pushed me and I fell foward.

"Come on Zay. Let's go." Adonis said shakily. It was hard to believe that he was scared of them. I ignored his helping hand and stood nose to nose with Ivy. Her smile faded and her eye twitched. I could tell she didn't like people in her way.

I smiled. "You're intimidated."

She was taken back. "What are you talking about? Why would anyone be intimidated by a newbie?"

I shrugged and said calmly, " You don't like the attention to be pulled away from you. Even after a week, people are still talking about me. You think if you don't do something to prove yourself, you'll be forgotten and you hate that. If you're sooo important then why aren't they talking about you?"

She didn't answer, just looked at me shocked. I smiled and turned away. Adonis led me toward back on the path to the archery range. "Come on, let go before you do something stupid." He told me.

I could hear nervous laughter from Rowan as she called after us, "So cute how you try to delude yourself, Zaylia. No wonder your parent doesn't want you. I mean, who'd want a mentally unstable person as their daughter?"

I stopped in my tracks. Rage seethed in my chest. I felt it a buzzing sensation spread through my body and grow sharper in my clenched fists. I tunrned back toward them, Adonis trying to stop me. I shoved Rowan as hard I could. Well harder than I thought since the impact sent her splashing into the lake. Which was at least 20 feet away behind her.

I took a deep breath. I hadn't realized I'd been breathing so heavily. Ivy, Kori, Adonis and anyone who saw looked at me with gaping mouths and wide eyes. So much for avoiding attention.

Rowan gave a frustrated scream that snapped everyone out of their shock. Kori literally yanked me off my feet, suspending me in the air.

"You're gonna pay for that." Kori growled in my ear. I'm pretty sure she would've thrown me across the camp if Adonis hadn't come to my rescue. Though I wasn't sure what Adonis could do to someone as huge as Kori.

"Kori, put her down." His words came out starnge- more richer and insistent. The weirdest thing happened, she obeyed. She gently put me down and took a step back.

Rowan came stomping back, soaking wet, her gray eyes storming. "You little bitch!" She lunged at me but Adonis grabbed her.

"Calm down." He said in the same rich tone. And, yet again, Rowan listened. She stopped kicking at him and he let go. I even felt more calm. Adonis took my hand and dragged me away.

"You alright there, Zaylia?" Adonis asked, his eyes furrowed in concern. We were making our way to the cabins, figuring it'd be too late for archery.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. My hands were still shaking with anger. The buzzy feeling wasn't competely gone yet.

"If you say so...but if you ask me you look like you still have steam coming from your ears. Not to mention that creepy glow around you."

"What are you talking about?" I looked down at my hands and saw a dim gold glow surrounding my body. "Whoa... what the-"

"You must've connected with your parents power." Adonis guessed.

"So I can connect with them but not be claimed by them? Well, that's unfair." I grumbled, watching the gold fade.

"Well that's demigod life. Somethings just happen for no reason and are totally unfair." He said, bitterly.

We were silent for a couple moments. "How'd you do that back there? Make them stop before they pulverized me?" I asked tentatively.

"Let's just say I'm good with words and getting what I want." He gave me a sly smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, seriously."

"Alright. It's a gift from mother dearest. It's called charmspeak."

"Charmspeak?" I repeated.

"Yeah. I have the power to make people do whatever I want, give me whatever I want. She gave it to me after-" He stopped.

"After what?"

Adonis shook his head. "Nothing forget it."

"Tell me?" I gave him puppy dog eyes. "Pleeaaasssee?"

He gave me mock puppy dog eyes back and I must admit it looked alot sadder on him. "Noooo."

"Fine." I felt a chill run down my spine. I turned around to see Thalia glancing our way but walking toward the stables. I turned back to Adonis. "You may not wanna tell me right now but you're going to tell me." I walked off toward Thalia.

"Where are you going?" He called after me.

"I need to go talk to someone." I called back.

"You're not gonna go looking for trouble again are you?" He yelled.

"I don't look for it! It just finds me standing here!" I shouted back and went after my stalker.

**Thailia POV**

I think it was finally time to report to Artemis. After a week, I still hadn't realized why Artemis was so interested. I mean sure the girl had power but then again so did any other new demigod that showed up.

I snuck in the back of the stables to the water hose to send an IM( Iris message). Iris messageing was kinda like face time for the Iphone expect there was no phone just water. Phones were dangerous for demigods anyway. All you needed was a spray of mist and an offering to the rainbow goddess, Iris.

I turned on the hose and turned it into a light mist. I fished a drachma out of my pocket and held it above my head. "Oh goddess, accept my offering." I said. I threw the gold coin and watched it disappear.

"Lady Artemis, North Carolina ." The Hunters were there to track a group of Kampê who were serving Kronos.

The water shimmered and showed the inside of Artemis pacing back and forth. She stopped in her tracks as she noticed me.

"Thalia. Anything to report?" She asked, not bothering with a hello. She look worried.

I nodded and explained the whole fight between Zaylia and Ivy and how she hadn't been claimed even after a week.

"Her power is out of control," Artemis mused. "yet it's stronger with emotion. This is not good..."

I was about to ask why when I heard Zaylia.

"Thalia!" She called, her voice edging closer.

"Is that her? Artemis asked. I nodded.

I stopped Zaylia before she could see Lady Artemis in the IM.

"What's your problem?" She demanded. "Everywhere I turn I catch you looking at me. What, are you stalking me now?"

I blinked at her fierceness. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Her silver eyes bore into mine. "You lying; you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"It's probably just all a coincidence." I said. I had know idea why I was so uneasy.

She looked at me for a long moment. Her mouth twitched as she realized something. "You're looking for something about me. That's why your keeping an eye on me. You're waiting for me to do something."

_Oh gods, she was good. _I thought. How did she do that? How can anyone know things just by looking at persons face? How could they know their weakness and fears just by one look?

"I think you're getting a bit paranoid."

"No, I think I'm right. Look, just stay away from me. The watching and waiting game is getting really old." And with that she left. That girl was different way beyond demigod standards.

I went back to the IM where Artemis was waiting. "Well she's a very observant, isn't she?" She said.

"You have no idea." I said, shaking off my uneasiness. "Zaylia knows how to make people feel weak by exposing their fears. But it's more than just watching that person. It's more like she just sees it right off the bat."

"Does she know why the Titan Lord is after her?"

I slowly shook my head. "Do you?"Artemis hesitated nervously. A rumbling sound cut through the IM and it started to fade.

"M'lady? What's going on?" I asked as the connection wavered.

"Hellhounds." Artemis said, her eyes flashing. "We'll talk later, Thalia. Keep your eye on Zaylia. People will come for her, keep her safe." The connection was lost before I had a chance to ask why I should. Zaylia was a big girl with a big power, she could handle herself.

I walked out of the stables wondering. First Lady Artemis wanted me to just keep an eye on Zaylia and now she wants me to protect her? What in the Underworld was going on? Artemis had never acted like this before, espically to a demigod. I walked to the Artemis cabin, not even bothering to look for Zaylia. I walked up the front steps and thought about how Zaylia had been drawn to this cabin her first day...

A thought occured to me. My hand froze on the doorknob. It couldn't be possible yet it made sense. The silver eyes, the attraction to the cabin, she was amazing at archery, Artemis being so concerened about her safety. Could Zaylia Archer be a daughter of Artemis?

**Zaylia POV**

Word of my incident with Rowan spread fast all thanks to the tree nymphs. Nosy little gossips. Random people kept asking me how I pushed Rowan 20 feet or why i was glowing. I always gave the same answer: a shrug and and an 'I don't know'. They were probably expecting me to say I was related to the Hulk for getting mad enough to have super everyone was thoroughly impressed that I stood up to Orion's Belt. That's what Ivy, Rowan, and Kori called themseves. The name sounded scary while the people were nothing but bullies. My friends, on the other hand, didn't pry, they seemed as though they were more used to my power than scared.

I wasn't. My power _did_ scare me. I was afraid I'd actually kill someone if I wasn't thinking. A day later, people kept giving my wary look like they expected me to throw someone across the Long Island Sound. That day, Eli was helping get the hang of reading Ancient Greek during our free hour. Senna was helping her cabin setting up Capture the Flag for tomorrow night since her cabin was leading the one of the teams. Adonis sat next to us. He was _supposed _ to be reading with us but he was too busy admiring himself in a mirror, complaining how his nose was 'too big'.

I groaned and laid down,using Adonis's lap as a pillow. "How can you guys read this without getting a headache?"

Eli shrugged. "It's takes practice. Our mind already knows it, it just takes time for it to make sense. And besides-"

"Helllo? Can we quit with the explaination and get to the issue at hand? My nose is huge. It's outta proportion with the rest of my face!" He complained.

"You're nose looks fine, bro." Eli said awkwardly. Adonis wasn't totally self absorbed or concerned about messing up his clothes (well, most of the time.) like the rest of his cabin but he was still an Aphrodite kid at heart. So when he complained like one, it was hard for Eli to find the right things to say.

"Yeah, he's right. Except there's a pimple right there..." I teased.

Adonis freaked out. He nearly fell over scrambling for his mirror to check. Typical Aphrodite kid.

"She's kidding Adonis." Eli said, giving me one his looks of dissaproval.

Adonis punch me in the arm. "Oww! That was not necessary." I grumbled.

"Yes. It was." Adonis smiled.

I rolled my eyes and sat up. Adonis actually picked up his book and read a few pages. Eli went back to helping me decipher the dilapitdated book. I was translating the story of Heracles when Adonis interupted.

"Hey Zay, your birthday...it's December _20th_, right?" Adonis said, studying the words he'd just read.

"December 21st, Mr. ADHD. Why?" I asked.

He handed me the book and pointed to he words he just read. I looked at him and looked back at the book. "Just looking at it is adding to the headache. Could you just tell me what it says? In English?"  
>Adonis sighed and took the book back. "It says: December 21st or the winter solstice is not only a time where the gods gather but a time of great darkness. The solstice is a day when evil- as well as evil magic- is strong. When ancient magic, older than the gods, is at its strongest."<p>

"So,you think that has something to do with _my_ powers?" I asked.

Adonis gave me his famous 'are you stupid?' look. "No I think it has to with why the sky is blue." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, no need to get sarcastic with me," I said. " It's not like my power is something dark and evil. It's probably just a coincidence...right?"

My two friends didn't look too sure. "I don't know Zay. Maybe it's not. Nothing in our kind of world is ever a coincidence. I mean, your birthday is a day when magic is super strong and you have a power that's super strong. I wouldn't call that a coincidence." Eli said, frowning.

I thought about it. He had a good point. "You're right." I sighed.

"Of course I am." He smiled smugly.

"Don't get comfortable with it; you're right every one in a million times." Adonis said. I laughed as Eli shot him a look.

Dinner passed on as usual. And by usual I mean, throwing a portion of food into a fire, praying for my parent to claim me, and getting stuck in the middle of Conner and Travis's rants about who's a better prankster. Oh, and me still not getting claimed.

Chiron made announcements for Capture the Flag tomorrow night, noting the rules and listing teams. I hadn't played Capture the Flag last time since I was too sore from my injuries but now I was excited. I was ready to put my sword fighting skills to the test. Apollo and Athena cabin were the team leaders. Both Eli and Adonis's cabins were on Athena's team while I was on Apollo's; unfortunately so was Ivy. She hated 200 times more than Kori and Rowan did. I looked over at her see a look of dissapointment cross her face. Apparently, she'd been planning to be on the opposite team so she could "accidently" kill me.

That night I was lying awake for hours. It wasn't because I couldn't get comfortable as much as I couldn't shake the unbelonging feeling. Almost two weeks and I was still lying in a sleeping bag. I sighed and got up as quietly as I could and walked outside. I walked toward the forest while the whole camp slept. Camp at night was weird but peaceful. The waves crashing againsts the shore could be heard along with the mysterious noises coming from the woods. The full moon reflected off the lake as the stars poked holes in the sky. I went by the water and skipped rocks.

"Isn't it a little dangerous to be out here alone at night? You never know what lurks in these woods." A voice said causing me to jump. I turned around. A guy stepped out from the shadows. Literally. Dark wisp of shadows curled off his body. His once tan skin was fading to a pale complexion. His black hair was shaggy and his eyes were either black or just really dark brown. I realized I recongnized him.

"Nico." I breathed.

He narrowed his eyes. "How do you know my name?"

"Uhh, Anna-Annabeth's told me about you." I lied. "But she didn't tell me you were so James Bond about sneaking up on people."

He cracked a smile. Something told me that didn't happen so often. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you. So, you know my name and I don't know yours."

"I'm Zaylia."

"Pleased to meet you. Who's your parent?"  
>"I don't know." I sighed. "I guessing you haven't been here at camp for the last weeka and a half."<p>

"I'm barely here at camp period. I usually stay in the Underworld." He said causally.

"Okayyy. Sure why not?" I said.

"So you've been here almost two whole weeks and you haven't been claimed? That interesting." He said.

I crossed my arms and gave a small smile. "Says the boy who prefers the dead to living breathing people."

"Touché."

"So why do you stay in the Underworld? I mean I know you're a son of Hades but isn't that taking it too far?"

He shrugged. "It feels more like home than here. Plus I prefer train with the dead, that way if I acidentally skewer them nothing will happen."

"Smart idea." I smiled.

"Why are you out here in the middle of the night?" He asked.

"Can't sleep. Thinking about too many things."

"Rough day?"

"Rough life." I corrected.

"Well you're not alone on that one." Nico said.

"Good to know." I yawned. "Well, I should probably try and get some sleep."

"Yeah me too." He said. We walked back to the cabins together. We were almost there when I noticed him looking at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, it's just you life aura. It's gray. It's usually just colorless." Nico explained.

"Well that wouldn't be the first thing wrong with me." I muttered.

"I haven't seen anything like it. It's not fading either. Your not dying, are you?"  
>"Last time I checked, not. But I might tomorrow in Capture the Flag." I joked. "What else do you think it could be?"<p>

Nico shrugged. "It's like your aura has been tainted. Have you died before?" He said it seriously. I slowly shook my head no.

We got to the cabins and said goodnight. I tucked myself back in my sleeping bag and fell asleep. I woke up to the usual clambering of people. Once the cabin was clean, we walked to the pavilion. Nico was sitting with Chiron discussing something rather serious. Their faces were grave.

The rest of the day was a blur. Next thing I know, Senna and I were trash talking Eli and Adonis and vise vera.

"Just try not to get distracted by your reflection, pretty boy." Senna taunted.

Adonis rolled his eyes and imitated a hair flip. "Please, I don't to check,I always look good."

Lee Fletcher, head of the Apollo cabin, gave us our positions and told us the plan. Surprisingly, I was on offense with Senna. We set out to the forest, everyone going wild screaming and cheering. Our flag was at the creek while Athena's flag was in the strawberry field. Senna and I were waiting for the conch to let us know the game had started. I was wearing a bronze breast plate over my orange camp t-shirt, holding a sheild and sword, complete with a bronze helmet with a red plume.

"Hey, you ready?" Senna was smiling ear to ear. A bow and quiver were thrown over her shoulder. Her amber eyes were glowing with excitement. She been just as excited as I was. But unlike her, my excitement was nervous.

"No. I'm not exactly ready to be decapitated." I said.

Senna laughed. "You'll be fine. Nobody's been killed in Capture the Flag in ages."

"Oh great. I'll be the first." I groaned.

"Relax Zay. Just do what you always do with that sword of yours and you'll survive." She comforted. "And if all else fails I got your back." She patted her bow an gave a smile for reassurance.

"Thanks. I'll need it." I smiled back just as the conch blew. Our plan was to send groups out at a time to scout a different area and clear a path for the last group to get the flag. Senna was in the last group and I was in the one before that. I could practically hear swords clash together and arrows zip through the sky. Senna and I talked before it was my group's turn to attck. My stomach dropped and Senna wished me luck once more.

I took a deep breath and marched out with the rest of my group. We met a swarm of blue helmets within a couple of minutes marching. We all became imersed in our personal battles. I fought person after person. And it was easy. I saw every move coming, literally. It wasn't like predicting it based off their shifts, but I actually_ saw_ the next move in my head. I had just knock a guy out with the hilt of my sword when a person tackled me to the ground. My head slammed to the ground before my body did.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" A voice shouted over the noise of swords.

I turned on my back to see Ivy with a red plume on her helmet,standing over me about to impale me. I rolled out of the way and stood up before she stab me.

"I thought you were on our team!" I shouted back, blocking a swipe at my torso.

"Last minute change in team members. Beside I wasn't about to miss a chance to kick your ass." Ivy said.

"Good luck." I breathed as I tried to strike.

She dodged it. "Don't need it." This time we actually sized each other up. But she didn't the talent I did for knowing people's weakness. Psychologically and physically, I knew her weak spots. She wasn't quick enough for dodging. Striking she was fine but dodging she was screwed.

We fought back and forth until their was sparks flying from our weapons. I'll admit, she was just as good as I was, if not better. She was more angry than I was. Every move was forced too hard and filled with rage. She knocked my down hard enough to knock the air out of me, leaving me on the ground gasping.

"Is that really all you got? How pathetic." She spit. She kicked me in my face. I could feel blood flowing out my nose. I laid on the ground groaning. She put her foot on my throat, putting enough force to make it hard ot breathe.

"I warned you not to mess with us. But your just a little hard of hearing." She pressed harder. I could see stars in my vision. I pulled air through my nose and tried to think.

"Who do you really think you're fooling, Zaylia? You don't belong here, you're a pathetic waste of space who wasting her time. You're parent doesn't even want you, just like everyone in your life. They all felt sorry for you." Ivy said in mock patronize.

I heard blood rushing through my ears. I felt the tingiling sensation through my whole body, I was practically vibrating. My body felt hot with rage. I took a hold of her foot and twisted, hearing something snap. Ivy screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I got my breath back and stood up. Ivy shakily got to her feet- or foot- and lunged for me. I threw out my hand with eyes closed. When I opened them ,I gasped at what I saw. Time had literally slowed to an nauseating crawl. Everyone fought in slow motion, swords cutting through jello instead of air. Even Ivy wasn't spared. She was suspended in air, frame by frame coming towards me. Her face contorted in anger. I looked down at my hands and saw an aura of gold enveloping them, even brighter than before.

I didn't feel scared though, I felt...powerful. I felt the same thing I had when I fought Kyle. Dark and intoxicating power. It was like watching myself out of body. I knew I what to do. I snapped my fingers and time went to regular time. Nobody acknowledged the fact the time just slowed. Ivy fell to the ground at the spot I'd been standing. I flicked my wrist and sent her flying. I smiled sloppily. Everyone turned to look at me. They're eyes wide and mouths agape. I loved it. I heard hooves trotting towards us. I waved goodbye and ran. Chiron was refereeing and was a healer so I knew he must of seen Ivy fly.

I ran toward the other teams flag and saw a ring of campers guarding it. You must be thinking I had some plan of getting the flag from them, right? Nope; I simply walked in the open. They immediately took their stances.

I laughed. "Good to know you guys are on the alert." My voice sounded weird in my ears. It was rich and smooth.

"Zaylia? What wrong with you?" It was Eli. His eyes were looking me up and down as if I'd truned into some alien.

"Absolutely nothing. Just winning the game for my team." I said.

A camper snorted. "What makes you think your gonna get the flag? There's five of us and one of you."

"You're right. Not really a fair fight for you, is it?" I swiped my hand across the air and sent them all blowing back. Some were smart and stayed down others actually got back up. I went through them easily. Soon Eli and I were the only ones standing.

"Zay! You've gotta stop this!" He shouted at me.

"Stop what? I've never felt better in my short miserable life!" I said crazily. Some part of me actually heard him but the feeling of power was too much.

"This isn't you. You aren't this merciless." Eli reasoned, his bright blue eyes pleading.

"Then you obviously don't know me at all." I lunged at him with my sword but he countered it downward. I swung before he could recover. My sword went straight through his armor and gave him a good scratch across the chest. He gritted his teeth against the pain.

"You lied, you know. You said I would feel safe, that I wouldn't have to worry once I came here. That I wouldn't be scared," I was breathing heavily from fighting. "and you lied. The just and noble Eli Dragomir lied." I laughed.

"I didn't lie to you Zay." He said, clutching his chest. "You _are_ safe here. You_ don't_ have it be scared. And you_ don't_ have to worry. Your emotions are keeping you from seeing it. It's what's keeping you in this state because your angry and scared. I can see it. I may not have your talent for reading people but I do know my friend. And this isn't her." I flicked my wrist and Eli went sprawling back, hitting his head on a boulder.

One of my best friends lay there limp, possibly dead, and I still felt no remorse. I threw my sword down and grabbed the flag from the ground. As soon as I did, I felt the dark power drain from my body and the hot rage leave my bones. My head was throbbing and I felt the blood pouring from my nose. I looked around terrified and confused. What the hell happening to me? The aura surrounding me was still there but slightly dimmed.

I heard thousands of feet coming towards us. It was the whole camp came to see what was going on. To see what that glowing light was. Chiron was up front with Ivy on his back, her ankle in a splint. Even she looked scared of me. Everyone did. Senna and Adonis pushed their way through the crowd. Both were covered in dirt and sweat and cuts.

"Zay? What did you do?" Senna stage whispered, half amazed half horrified.

I tried to explain everything that I'd done, but it came out as gibberish. Then everyone looked slightly above my head and gasped. I looked up and saw a glowing symbol above my head. I had just been claimed. But nobody bowed and hailed like all the times before. Nobody moved; not even Chiron whose face was grave and pale. My sibilings didn't carry me on their shoulders to my new cabin. Because I had no sibilings. Nobody congratulated me on finaly getting clainmed. Because there were no congratulations to be made. Nobody cheered.

Because nobody in their right mind would cheer for the daughter of Kronos.

**Zaylia's FINALLY been claimed! Are you shocked? Would you have figured it out? Did I trick you? :D I hope soo! REVIEW your thoughts on this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you guys enjoy! As always, sorry for the wait, I've been busy with cross country practice and stuff. Plus school is starting soon so I'm gonna be even more busy :( School just ruins everything! Anyway on with the chapter! :D**

I don't know how long I stood there. I don't know how long the silence lasted. Everyone just stood around the scene with gaping mouths and wide eyes like owls. All I was thinking was that after two weeks of agonizing wait I'd finally been claimed. Though I wished I hadn't. _I'm the daughter of a Titan. _I thought miserably._ To make it worse, the daughter of _Kronos. My friends drifted back into the crowd to match the shock. Above us the sky was taken over by a storm. The thunder was loud enough to be felt as vibration. The lightning cut the sky in jagged pieces, the electricity lingering in the air.

The tension broke as shouts erupted from the crowd directed towards me. Some called me evil while others accused me of being a spy. Others suggested I be killed. Chiron tried to keep everyone calm but even he seemed to consider the death penalty. I felt tears burn in my eyes. I dropped the flag and ran-or rather sprinted- deeper into the forest. I ran blind, running into trees, tripping over roots (all though I think it was just the dryads and nymphs messing with me). I didn't stop until the shouts of murder were gone. I collapsed on the ground and tried to control my breathing. Rain pelted me from the sky; apparently Zeus wanted to make it clear that he was also angry and wanted my head on silver platter. I thought back to the day I found out I was a half-blood. How scary it started out but how excited I was about coming to Camp, a safe place. But it wasn't anymore. It was full of bloodlust campers who wanted me dead.

I felt cheated. I spend all this time waiting and dreaming of being the child of an awesome, respectable god/goddess. And _he_ wasn't a god at all, just a monster. I let the tears flow from my eyes, letting out broken, choking sobs like before. The echoing thunder hid my screams of anger. Soon enough, I finally calmed down enough to sniffling cries. I pulled my knees up to my chest and tried to calm my shaking body. The rain continued to pour as I closed my eyes and listened to growling of my fellow monsters.

**Adonis POV**

Well...that was a shock. And that's when you know it's a shock; when you have no idea what to say or do. After the whole riot of Zaylia's claiming and her running off to be eaten by monsters, Senna and I were in Chiron's office. Eli and everyone else injured were dragged off to the infirmary while the rest of the camp was ordered back to their cabins. Both Senna and I were trying to convince Chiron that we should go after Zaylia.

"So what if she's the spawn of the most destructible being ever?" I said as Senna shot me a look. "She's our friend nonetheless. We have to go after her."

"I understand. But I will not have you two out in this storm." Chiron ordered.

"Oh, but you'll just let Zaylia stay out there in the _exact same_ storm to die?" Senna snapped, her amber eyes flashing. I winced at her fierceness. Chiron didn't answer. He was as indecisive as this situation as the gods were. The storm only half conveyed what Zeus and the other gods felt. Mr. D was even called back to Olympus for a council. This was a very bad situation, that much was totally obvious. We barely managed to survive the war against Kronos last time. Hard to believe that was just seven months ago. Gods, don't we ever get a break? Like a year or two? I mean, seven months is not enough to time to stock up on hair supplies for yet another war.

"I'm sorry Senna. But there's nothing we can do at the moment. Zaylia's claiming was quite a shock, even to the gods. We have to wait for Zeus's word." Chiron said.

"Yeah either that or wait to find Zaylia's body in the woods." I spat angrily.

Chiron's face remained passive. How the hell did this man remain so calm? "Zaylia is a smart girl, she knows her way around, and she'll come back when she's ready. We just have her time to adjust to the news. We all do. Just be patient."

_Just be patient..._ with those words I felt an ache in my heart. My mind drifted back to the past.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Come on Addy! Pleaaassse? I really wanna take some shots of the trees. They're so beautiful in spring." My best friend, Shelby said, her blue eyes pleading. _

_"Would you stop calling me Addy, it sounds stupid." I said for the hundredth time. _

_She continued to pout as I rolled my eyes. She'd been begging me to come with her to the park for an hour already. We've only been friends since we were toddlers; you think she'd know I don't like the park. How Shelby and I were friends sometimes surprised me. I mean, she was a total photo geek and I was the pretty boy who was-obviously- amazing at everything. But she was one of the few people just worthy enough to be friends with someone like me. _

_"Oh come on, pretty boy. It's not like your looks are gonna be damaged by a bit of sunlight. It'll only be for a bit." She reasoned._

_"Easy for you to say. You don't burn easily. And by a bit I know you mean two hours. Why can't you just go by yourself?" I said._

_She sighed dramatically. Typical Shelby. "Fine, don't hang out with your best friend. I'd like to see you find someone as awesome as me to put up with your narcissism."_

_"I'd like to see you find some as awesome as me period." I smiled._

_"You two are so cute when you're fighting." My step mom, Hanna sighed. I rolled my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shelby blush. _

_"Why don't you guys go out? It's almost summer Adonis." My dad warned. I groaned at the idea of camp._

_"I don't know why you hate camp. It sounds awesome!" Shelby cheered. Shelby had known about me being a demigod since we were seven (I didn't think the mythology world was that much of a secret.). Unlike most people I told at that age, Shelby believed me all the way. She thought it was the coolest thing ever. _

_"It may sound awesome but it's not." I said._

_"Says the typical Aphrodite kid." She rolled her eyes. "So... how about we go to the park?" _

_Shelby continued to whine and beg. I tried to walk away but she followed me anyway. I was starting to get a headache from this chick. _

_"Okay! Okay!" I held up my hands in surrender and sighed. "I'll go. You big baby."_

_"I knew I'd break you sooner or later." She said smugly. "Let's go!"_

_She grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the door._

_"Be careful. Look out for monsters." Hanna said. My dad had been the one to tell my step mom about me being a demigod. Hanna was a bit freaked out. She always said that when I went somewhere which was pointless. No monsters came after a kid of Aphrodite. Our scent of designer smells weren't appealing to them._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bye to you too." I said closing the door behind us. _

_The Florida air was full of humidity but with the breeze coming from the ocean it felt amazing. I loved Florida and always hated leaving for Camp, which was every summer since I was seven. Camp was cool and all but totally not my style. Fighting fighting and more fighting? No thanks. I usually just hung out at the beach or watch girls swoon over me. _

_We walked down the roads together, laughing at random things said like always. She skipped around me shoving the camera in my face, blinding me with the flash. She smiled at the photographs, giggling at the faces I was making. I'd never admit it to Shelby but I was glad she was my friend. Being me, people always thought I was too vain to be approached. But Shelby never thought that, she was comfortable with me as I was with her. Even at camp people never talked to me, besides my siblings who just needed help with their hair. _

_We reached the park and Shelby immediately clicked away with her camera. She ran off to take pictures of the garden and the people, her red hair flying behind her. I smiled after her. I sat on the bench next to some old lady. She smelled of pure soil and flowers; earthy. The hag had a brown cloak over her face. She appeared to be sleeping. I watched Shelby run around with other kids, imagining some other life. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. _

_"Such a lovely day for things to go wrong, isn't it, son of Aphrodite?" A soft, sleepy voice said. I jumped at the sound. I looked around yet nobody else seemed to hear. I turned to the old woman but she seemed fast asleep. I shrugged and closed my eyes, drinking in the sun._

_"You may be ignorant now Adonis, but in due time you'll be another pawn of mine." I snapped my eyes and looked at the lady again. She was facing me now. Her face peaceful as her eyes remained closed. _

_"Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" I asked her, waving my hand in her face to see if she was really asleep. _

_She chuckled darkly. "I know everything that goes on in your world."_

_"So what's going on in _my_ world, lady?" I questioned. Who the hell was this woman? She obviously knew who and what I was but who and what was she? Things kind of things didn't happen to me. Probably to some other demigods but not someone as handsome as me. _

_"You should know that. But it's about what is to come that's more interesting." The woman said as he ground started shaking. "And this is just the beginning." The entire park was vibrating, kids as well as parents running around screaming. All of them trying to be still. _

_"What the hell did you do?" I yelled at the woman. She had to do with this, I just know. Whoever she was she was dangerous._

_"Just be patient." She cooed. "It's just a pet of mine. Like I said this is just the beginning. The beginning of a new era. You could part of it. They all have to die, sure but you... you can live like a king." Her voice was so soothing and compelling; I was tempted to say yes. Until I heard and ear splitting hiss. Anything glass within the mile immediately shattered. I fell to the ground covering my ears until it stopped. I looked back up and the lady was gone. _

_The ground continued to quake as I unsteadily ran to Shelby, who was covering her ears on the ground. Whatever was coming was a monster, no other mortal thing could be doing this. _

_"Shelby!" I yelled. "We have to go!" I helped her up and we ran down the street only to be stop by the ground erupting. We were thrown back into the air and slammed harshly on the gravel. My head throbbed as I felt blood run down the side of my face. I opened my eyes to see a giant snake miles high and wide. Its reptilian scales like gold armor. The snake's eyes were blood red while razor sharp fangs were barred. The worst thing was, it was looking straight at me._

_It came striking down as I quickly rolled out of the way. Thank the gods for ADHD. The golden serpent coiled back up and sized me up. I picked up a long shard of broken glass. The snake hissed though it sounded more like laughter. I never really paid much attention in sword fighting so I was pretty much screwed. The serpent lunged at me. I dove out of the way as it crashed a nearby house. And then I did the most barbaric thing I'd ever done since I found out I was a demigod. I stabbed the thing in its eye. It screeched and thrashed around in pain as red blood dripped out. _

_It flung me to the side; catapulting me into the debris. I felt bits of the road bite into my calves as my vision swam. Its spiked tail came crashing down just inches away from my face. I let instinct take over and I grabbed one of the spikes. I hung on for dear life as it waved its tail around, trying to throw me off. I was rag dolled until I heard a loud SNAP! I went free falling to the ground with the spike in hand. The hit the ground with such force I was pretty sure I broke my back. I silently gasped for air as I unglued myself from the gravel. I painfully dragged myself under a broken roof to hide. _

_To my left, I heard Shelby screaming. I'd almost forgotten about her. My panic immediately peaked. I had to get her out of here. I had to get myself out of here. There was no way I could defeat this monster. I needed a plan. I never thought so hard for some strategic plan; that was Athena's kids were for. I got up to a crouch position. I slowly made my way over to Shelby who was crying but otherwise unharmed. _

_"Addy!" She cried as she flung her arms around me. "Wh-what is that thing?"_

_"A snake. Python actually." I said unsteadily. The monster slithered around the destruction it caused vaporizing the debris with its venomous saliva, looking or any sign of life. More specifically: me, a tasty demigod. Its tail trailed at least 50 feet behind. I weighed my options of running or fighting. My head was still throbbing while my legs felt like lead. Could both Shelby and I survive this?_

_"Don't be a fool, Adonis Montgomery." A sleepy voice rang through my mind. "The only way you can get out is if you surrender."_

_"Fat chance, lady." I growled. If someone told me that a couple of hours ago, I would've surrendered right away to save myself from getting all dirty. But now I felt fueled by adrenaline instead of vanity. _

_"Who are you talking to?" Shelby whispered. _

_"Nobody." I muttered. _

_My heart was racing, I could feel it pounding against my ribcage. I thought wildly, looking for a way out. Then I had an idea, a plan. If I could distract the thing enough for Shelby to get a head start and run, she'd make it. It wasn't exactly Athena worth but it was all I got. It suddenly hit me that this was the first time _ever_ I had been selfless. Where I had been in this type of demigod related situation. It felt...good. It felt right._

_I turned to Shelby and whispered forcefully, "Shelby, l need you to listen to me very carefully. I'm going to go distract that thing and the second it turns and you see the chance, you __run.__ You keep running until you get home. Do not come back. For any reason. Do you understand me?"_

_I expected her to protest and tell me I couldn't do it, but instead she nodded. Then she did something even more surprising. She kissed me and I found myself kissing back. _

_She broke the kiss and looked at me blushing. "I just had to do that at least once. You know... if we don't make it."_

_"And if we do survive this?" I asked, still dazed._

_Shelby gave a small smile with her eyes glistening. "We'll see then won't we." _

_I pulled her into a hug. "It's gonna be okay. I promise." _

_"Good luck, pretty boy." She whispered in my ear. _

_I let go and held her at arm's length. "Get ready to run." I reminded. She nodded._

_I slowly walked out into the open the snake's spike in my hand. I picked up some rocks and wiped the blood from my eyes. _

_"Hey ugly!" I shouted, throwing the rocks at its head. The rocks bounced off harmlessly but it sure did make the serpent angry. It turned with speed and struck for me but I had moved. _

_"Come on! I'm over here, you stupid lizard!" I taunted. I made it angry enough till its attention was focused solely on killing me. It followed me far enough that Shelby could get away. Or so I thought. I was running with the snake chasing after close behind me, hurdling over debris running on top of it. The snake was tearing down houses as it slithered. I turned to see Shelby start running. Come on Shell, faster. I thought frantically. The reptile seemed to notice me looking and hissed gleefully. It picked up its tail and destroyed the house nearest house to where Shelby was. I watched horrified as the debris came crashing down on my best friend. _

_"Shelby!" I screamed as my heart stopped. I've never screamed so loud in my life. I came to a skidding halt. "No, no, no!" I muttered. I turned around to run to her. The snake's mouth came slamming down to devour me. I rolled out of the way and gave a yell as I drove the spike through its other eye. It shrieked and disappeared in a red flash. _

_I threw down the spike and ran toward the fallen house. I screamed Shelby's name as I dug through the rubble. I prayed to the gods that I would find her alive. But prayers aren't always answered. I found her buried under the wreck eyes closed, her arm bent at an odd angle with her face covered in dirt and scrapes. I frantically threw the pieces of house to the side, my heart being faster than before._

_I pulled her out as carefully as I could . Her eyes remained closed and I couldn't see her chest moving with oxygen. I sat on the ground with her head resting limply on my lap._

_"Shelby!" I cried. "Please wake up! Please!" I shook her, begging her to wake up, screaming her name, screaming at the sky. I held her, my tears falling onto her face until I heard police sirens coming. They came to see if we were alright but I was focused on my best friend. They had to tear me away from her body, kicking and screaming. A policeman helped me to the ambulance and asked what happened._

_"My best friend was killed." I said bitterly. I felt hot tears run down my face. The policeman's face softened as he gave his condolences. I had started the day with my best friend in the whole world and ended it with a broken heart and hunger for revenge._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

It's been 2 years since Shelby was killed and not a day went by that I didn't think about her. She was the reason I wasn't a self-absorbed airhead like the rest of my cabin anymore. The reason I was determined to learn how to fight. After her funeral, I came to camp and never went back. I was at the arena every day. I had a weapon in my hand more often than I did a mirror. My cabin started hating me for it; they saw it as barbaric and pointless. That I was a disgrace. My mother felt sorry for me. She gave me the only real power of Aphrodite; charmspeak: the power to have people do whatever you want just by speaking.

I never did hear or see that woman again but I had a feeling I would sometime soon. But if I ever did, I wouldn't hesitate to run a blade through her heart. My mind snapped back to reality. Chiron and Senna were still arguing about going after Zaylia. Senna was talking desperately as Chiron looked tired.

I suddenly felt angry. Why wouldn't he let us go get her? It's like he wanted her to stay out there with the monsters. I wasn't going to lose another friend. Zaylia was the first real friend I'd had in the past two years. I mean I had fighting partners and buddies but people always doubted my skill because of my parentage. But Zaylia never made quick judgments about me and was actually interested in being my friend. I wasn't about to leave her now. I walked up to Chiron's desk and slammed my fists down. Both Senna and Chiron jumped.

"Look," I spat. "You can sit here and wait for orders from the gods but I'm going after my friend. My best friend. And you're not going to stop me." I added, my voice laced with charmspeak. Chiron nodded obediently.

"You're going to stay here and sleep." I charmspoke.

"Sleep," Muttered Chiron, his eyes drooping. "Very sleepy. I like sleep. Just let me find my curlers..."

I grabbed Senna's and pulled her out of into the storm of the camp. The rain poured down as I dragged Senna to the armory.

"Did you just-? Do you have any idea-? Why did you-?" Senna stammered. "Are you insane?!"

"To answer your questions: yes, yes, it was the _only _way and absolutely" I gave a wolfish grin.

"I cannot believe you just did that!" Senna said impressed. "Since when the hell can you charmspeak?"

"For about two years now." I said inspecting the variety of weapons. The armory had almost every weapon a demigod could need. Swords of all sizes, spears, clubs, bows, daggers, guns(with celestial bullets of course).

"And why didn't I know? I'm only one of your best friends you know." Senna asked with her hands on her hips.

"Are you gonna pick a weapon or not?" I ignored her. Senna joined me to stock up on weapons. While I inspected the swords, she looked at the bows.

"Just because you're the child of Apollo, doesn't mean you have to only use a bow and arrow." I pointed out.

To my surprise, Senna blushed. "Yeah well you do when it's the only thing you're good at."

"That's not true." I thought about, Every time I'd seen Senna in action was with a bow, never a sword. Come to think of it, I'd never seen her in the arena and I was there almost all the time. "Is it?" I questioned.

She nodded choosing a compound bow. "Swords and I don't mix well. Besides I like a bow and arrow, child of Apollo or not."

I made a face. "Why?"

She checked the draw weight by pulling the wire back and smiled. "Because an arrow wound doesn't heal until it's taken out."

We chose our weapons; me with a sword and a couple guns and Senna with her bow.

I looked at her. "After we find Zay, I'm taking you to the arena and teaching you how to use a sword."

"You really think we're gonna find her?" Senna wondered quietly.

"We're gonna have to." I sighed.

**Zaylia POV **

I might as well have jumped into a pool. I sat there in the forest for at least an hour as the rain drowned me. My dark hair hung in my face, my body was chilled to my bones. I was still shaking uncontrollably though I didn't know whether it was because I was cold or still angry.

I knew nobody was going to come for me. I knew I couldn't go back to camp now, not with everyone out for my blood. I lay on the ground and closed my eyes. If monsters wanted to come kill me, so be it.

"Well that doesn't look very comfortable." A voice said.

I bolted up and looked around to see….Luke. He was looking down at me, his ghostly form rippled by the drizzling rain.

I groaned. "Would you go away?"

"Look, I just wanted to say that I'm-"

I stood up quickly, surprising him(if it was possible to surprise a ghost at all). "No! You don't get to say anything! You knew! You knew this whole time who I was, what I was! You knew exactly why Kronos was after me! So don't even try to say _anything, _Luke Castellan, because if you were sorry, you would've told me and spared me all of this!" I was yelling now.

Luke's expression softened. I plopped back on the ground and put my face in my hands.

He kneeled down beside me. "You're right. But you have to know that the Fates have a plan for you. Whether or not I told you why Kronos was after you or told you you were his daughter, it wouldn't change the prophecy. "

"Prophecy?" I mumbled. "What prophecy?"

"Yours. The Great Prophecy."

I looked at him suddenly. I'd read about the Great Prophecy when Eli was helping me decode the Ancient Laws. The thought of Eli made my heart clench. The Great Prophecy was a prophecy that determined the fate of Olympus, whether it was destroyed or preserved. The choice was given to a Child of the Big Three, the most dangerous and powerful demigods.

"What are you talking? That prophecy goes to a _demigod_ child of The Big Three. Last time I checked I wasn't even a demigod. "

Whatever Luke was about to say was cut off by shouts of my name. I stood back up achingly. I knew those voices, it was Senna and Adonis. I almost cried of joy. I turned back to Luke but he was gone.

"Luke?" I stage whispered and looked around. "Luke Castellan, get your ass back here!" I answered by silence. I stamped my foot on the ground and shouted, "I deserve an explanation damn it!"

A light washed over me as Senna and Adonis drew closer. "Zaylia!" Senna shouted.

She dropped the flashlight and ran to hug me. She nearly knocked me over with her hug.

She held me at arm's length and looked me over like a mother. "Thank the gods! We've been searching for like an hour."

"Yeah we thought you we were monster food." Adonis said, enveloping me in a bear hug.

"I didn't think you guys would come after me." I said quietly, fearing that I would cry. I still couldn't believe they came out in a monster infested forest for me.

"Well of course we did! We're your best friends, Zay. Gonna stick around to cause all sorts of trouble together." Adonis assured. "Besides, you would've something for us."

"Well you guys came for nothing," I said. "Even if we go back to camp, it's not like they'll exactly welcome me back with open arms."

"You got a point Zay." Senna said, her shoulders slumping a bit.

"Well then they're gonna have to go through us first." Adonis said confidently, patting his sword. Senna laughed and nodded.

I smiled at my best friends. "I love you guys." I hugged them both.

"Love you too Zay," Senna said. "We should probably head back before the hellhounds find out we didn't really throw the stick."

I laughed as we set off back to camp.

"You know, I usually hate to break up these kinds of friendship reunions but now not so much." A deep voice said behind us.

We all turned. A boy was standing there, toned arms crossed with someone else standing behind him. The boy in front had a scowl etched on his face. His bright amber eyes flashed with bitterness and slight malice. His hair was a dark brown, so dark it actually may have been black. His appearance was tugging on the edges of my brain. I knew him from somewhere…

"Who the hell are you? How did you get here?" Senna asked harshly.

"My name is Xander. " He said. He motioned for the person behind him to come forward. "I think you already know who this is…"

My heart stopped. Anger boiled inside me as I growled, "Kyle…"

**A/N:**

**First off I want to thank you guys for the reviews! I know I don't say that often(or ever...) But they really are appreciated and lift my spirits. Plus they're my motivation to write! Second of all I need a question answered: Do you think my characters have distinct personalities? That's probably one of the hardest things for me to do while writing. I feel like sometimes all their personalities run together and aren't defined enough. So please let me know in a review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Let me start off by saying that all of you have the right to hate me. I know I am a _terrible _updater! I feel incredibly guilty. I am so truly terribly sorry. School has just be so hectic from day one and I have so many projects and homework and cross country... it's all horrible and time consuming. This chapter is probably not even worth the months you guys have been waiting. I understand if you guys want to abandon this story right now. But if you want to hang around, heres (finally:) chapter 11. **

**Senna POV **

They weren't exactly the kind of monsters I was expecting from the forest. I glanced over at Zaylia. Her face was grimy with dirt but her expression was full heartbreak with enough malice to match that of Xanders. We stood there facing both of these unexpected visitors. The air was chilly and strangely quiet, as if the monsters were watching in eagerness of dead bodies to feed on. The moonlight gave us a dim light. We were deep in the forest, far enough to scream and nobody would hear.

"Zaylia." Kyle curtly nodded.

"What do you want?" Adonis hissed. We had briefed him on the whole devious relationship of Zaylia and Kyle. He hated him as much as we did. Being Adonis of course, nothing made him more pissed than meaningless break up and pointless relationships. Especially fake love.

"We are here to give you a choice," Xander explained coolly. I didn't like his voice; it was too calm. He looked us all over. "You can either come with us and serve the Titan Lord and live like royalty. Or..." He smiled viciously. "Well, I guess I lied. You don't have a choice."

Zaylia laughed harshly. "Daddy dearest wants me home? Sorry to disappoint you Xander, but we're not going anywhere."

"Told you she'd say that." Kyle muttered his eyes fixed on Zay. It was an admiring look like the ones he faked before, but with more of a murderous glint. I had just noticed how (for lack of a better word) messed up he looked. His clothes were all torn and shredded. His right eye was black and blue. His cheek was still swollen from where I'd shot him. His whole face was a shadow of bruises. His arms were caked with dried blood, old and new wounds. His entire body seemed sunken. I almost felt sorry for him. _Almost. _

Xander gave him a look and Kyle winced. I could see Zaylia smile. Xander looked back at us and shrugged.

"Fine have it your way." He pulled two swords from his belt, grinning as he inspected them. The way the moonlight bounced of the bitter glint in his eyes made him seem like a killer from a horror movie.

"I guess you did have a choice," He said thoughtfully. "the other choice being your death of course."

I didn't hesitate. I notched an arrow and sent it flying toward Xander. If it took Xander by surprise, there wasn't much of it. He unfortunately had enough sense to raise his sword before the arrow skewered his heart.

Xander lunged for me; the swords were an extension of his arms. A deadly one. Adonis and Zaylia were immediately consumed in their own battle with Kyle, who apparently hadn't time to practice in his absence. Xander slashed at me with his swords as I dodged with my bow. Sometimes I wish I was more of a sword fighter. It'd be a hell of lot easier. Maybe I would take up Adonis's offer to learn how…

I was too busy thinking about that when Xander swung for my head. I ducked just in time but not fast enough for the other sword being buried in my arm. I cried out in pain and struck my leg out, striking him in the gut. He grunted and stumbled back. It was just enough time for me to agonizingly unstick the blade from my flesh. Blood immediately poured out. But I didn't have time to deal with that; Xander was back into action swiping at my face as I fell out of the way. I quickly rolled and let my arrow fly. To my dismay, it only gave him a minor flesh wound to the leg.

"You're quick with the arrows," He complimented between labored breaths. "But I'm quicker."

Before I could even blink, he was gone with smoke in his place. I looked around, waiting. He suddenly reappeared behind me. I had just enough time to raise my bow to deflect his sword. His sword split my bow in two, cutting straight through the wood and wire. Xander disappeared once again and came back within inches of my face. I jumped back instinctively. He had his sword poised for the kill. Luckily, Adonis came to my rescue; he tackled Xander out of the way.

"You okay?" He asked, his face glistening with sweat. I nodded.

He handed me another bow. "I brought it just in case."

I smiled through spotting vision. "Thanks."

I placed an arrow in its wire and spun in a slow circle, waiting for the surprise attack but Xander was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Adonis asked, furiously looking around.

"I don't know but it's good riddance." I breathed. I gritted my teeth against the pain but couldn't stop from swaying. Adonis caught me before I face planted.

"Whoa, easy there Sen." He wrapped and arm around my shoulders and steadied me as he grabbed ambrosia and nectar from his pack.

"You just thought of everything huh?" I said, taking a sip of the sweet nectar.

"Knowing you, I knew this would come in handy." He smiled as he wrapped my arm.

We both jerked our head to the cry of pain. Zaylia was standing over Kyle. She had a gash on her neck and strands of her black hair clashed with her bright venomous eyes. Kyle on the other hand was groaning in pain, his blood staining the grass. His eyes looked up pleadingly at Zaylia as his lips parted in shock. Zaylia raised her sword.

"Zaylia no!" I yelled. I shot up and nearly tackled her to the ground, despite my bleeding arm. She thrashed against me, yelling and cursing at me. Adonis helped Kyle to his feet and kept a firm grip on him even though he was in no condition to fight back. He gave him some ambrosia.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Just let me kill him!" She yelled.

"Zay, calm down!" I spun her around to face me, my finger digging in her arms to keep her still. "We can't kill him; he can give us answers."

She rolled her eyes but Kyle answered. "Nothing you do will make me talk." He spat blood at our feet.

"Exactly why we should just leave him for dead." Zaylia hissed, lunging for Kyle.

I shoved her back. "God damn it Zay, stop! We aren't about to let him just crawl back to 's just get back to camp, talk to Chiron and figure this out." My friend looked at me skeptically.

"Fine." She mumbled as she started walking back towards camp.

Adonis kept a hold on Kyle as Zaylia and I led the way back with our flashlights. We walked back in silence, the tension between Zaylia and Kyle was thick enough to choke on. She kept looking back as if to make sure Adonis and Kyle were still behind. We made it back to camp in one piece. The place was dark and silent with only Harpies patrolling the place.

"Follow me." I whispered. We edged around the camp and through the strawberry field to the Big House. I slowly opened the door to the house and we tiptoed in. Luckily, everyone was asleep. Even Chiron thanks to Adonis's charm speak. We snuck into one of the empty rooms and quietly closed the door behind us. Our plan was to leave Kyle here until the morning and Adonis stay there.

"No. I'll stay." Zaylia spoke up. She'd been looking out the window while Adonis handcuffed Kyle to a desk. Adonis and I looked at each other.

"Uh, I don't really think that's the best idea Zay…" Adonis said hesitantly. Zaylia turned around to face us and gave a smile.

"Relax, I'll be fine." She reassured.

"Oh they're not worried about you; they're worried about you killing me." Kyle said with a bittersweet smile.

"They have every right to be." Zay snapped, shooting him a look before looking back at us. "You have my word that I won't kill him. Besides, it's not like I can go wandering around camp, not with everyone still on edge."

I sighed. She was right. "Okay fine. But please try your best not to kill him."

Zaylia gave me her famous smirk. "I'll try very hard."

Adonis and I reluctantly left and stopped by the infirmary for bandages.

"You really think that was the best idea?" Adonis asked while he replaced the bandages.

"No." I admitted. "But Zay knows what she's doing."

"Not now she doesn't. Zaylia's too hurt and still heartbroken to think clearly right now." He paused and grinned. "Ten bucks says the poor dude is dead by morning."

I laughed. "I'll take that bet, Mr. Expert of love."

We walked back to the cabins while avoiding the Harpies. I slipped into my cabin without waking anyone and crept to my bunk. I slipped under the covers and slowly fell asleep.

**Kyle POV**

Great. First Xander brings me along for me to get killed and I wind up still alive being held prisoner at this stupid camp. I rather be dead; I rather be dead with the shred of dignity I have left than be handcuffed to a desk. I don't know what those idiots are thinking, they won't make me talk. Unlike them, I'm too loyal to be broken. I listened to the sound of my old camp, the distant sound of the monsters growling, the snores of peaceful sleep or someone waking up from nightmares. I hated it all. I hated this place when I first arrived and that hasn't changed. I tried to break my hand free of the skin tight vise, but it was useless. I slumped against the leg and banged my head in frustration. This wasn't the plan. And if it doesn't follow the plan, then Kronos is going to be mad. Not at Xander of course, but at me. The titan lord won't kill Xander; he's too valuable to him. But I'll be sent back to torture or even be killed for coming back empty handed twice. So what's the point of even going back? I'll probably be killed tonight anyway. Hopefully.

I sat up at the sound of the door opening as Zaylia returned from somewhere I don't know. The gash on her neck in covered with gauze and she looked cleaner. She changed out of the usual camp wear and into a regular t shirt and jeans. Her hair was up in a ponytail, strands of hair falling in her eyes, covering a forming bruise. Her eyes were ringed with red like she was crying. She crossed the room, avoiding my eyes, and sat in chair. She looked out the window. I stared.

"What?" She snapped. I shook my head. Zaylia rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the scenery.

We sat in silence for several long seconds.

"So where'd you go?" I asked innocently.

"None of your god damn business." She shot back.

I laughed despite the pain. "Glad to know you're still the same."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. Not even close."

It became silent again. I repositioned myself to get comfortable but the slight movement sent pain through my body. That kid (Addison? Adair? Aladdin?) had only partially healed me, leaving a dull ache in my stomach where Zaylia had stabbed me.

"If you're going to kill me just go ahead and do it." I sighed.

"I'm not going to kill you," Zaylia said quietly.

"You should. Whether I get out of here or not, I'm dead. Your dad is going to either torture or kill me. Or mess with my mind until I go insane. So I rather you get it over with." I said bitterly.

"If you're trying to make me feel sorry for you, it's not going to work." She said, glancing at me. "I stopped feeling for you a long time ago."

"Then why are you here if you're not going to kill me?"

Zaylia grinned bitterly. "Because it's fun to watch someone like you suffer."

"Aww like father like daughter."

Zaylia gave me a deadly warning stare. I remember when those stares were just jokingly used, now she really meant it. I remember feeling normal; going to school and having friends and complaining about teachers and being in a relationship... I shook my head of the thoughts. That wasn't my life anymore. That wasn't my life to begin with. My life was full of the unreal. It was full of monsters and fighting to stay alive. But when Kronos comes back to power, the world _will_ be better. I and the other titan followers will be rewarded with wealth as well as our lives.

"You're a fool you know that?" I spoke up. "If you keep this up, you'll be killed with the rest of them. Kronos _will_ win and you know it. I wouldn't get too attached to this life if I were you."

"Like you haven't?" Zaylia countered.

"Of course not. I'm too loyal."

Zaylia scoffed. "Please. You got attached once upon a time. You got too into the mortal life and loved it. You enjoyed every minute of feeling normal. You even-" She hesitated. "…cared."

I rolled my eyes as my body tensed against the truth. "That's ridiculous. That was all an act."

Zaylia looked at me, her silvery eyes calculating. "You're such a bad liar. It may have started out as a little mission or act or whatever, but you got attached in the end. I could see it then and I can see it now. You still care."

"That's ridiculous," I repeated more harshly. "Besides everyone is a bad liar to you."

"Don't change the subject. Admit it; you still care about that life, this camp, me."

"So let's say maybe I _did_. I paid for letting myself get attached; it's done and over with. I don't care for anything except helping Kronos rise and watching this world burn into a better one."

Zaylia shook her head. "You can stick to the whole 'I'm too loyal' thing but it's really pathetic to lie to yourself."

"You're one to talk." I said, staring into her eyes. "You're in denial; lying to yourself, trying to convince yourself you're still one of them. Hell, you're not even a demigod. You think you have friends and a family but they all left you. You think if you hide here, it will all go away, but it won't. It never will. Face it Archer, you're the pathetic one."

Silence followed as Zaylia looked away. Her jaw was clenched with tight with either anger or tears. My heart ached slightly, wanting to apologize. _Get a hold of yourself. _I mentally scolded.

"You don't think I know that?" Zaylia said almost inaudibly. "You don't think I know that I will never be accepted? You don't think I know that I have no family? Well guess fucking what! I do." She turned to face me her eyes flashing with anger and sorrow. "I know I can't hide from this, I'm not trying. Unlike you, I accept all of that. You can't even accept the fact that you still care. I know how you fight and back there you weren't giving it your all. You could've killed me at any time. But you didn't and you won't. "

"I'd kill you right now if I could!" I said, jerking forward.

Zaylia got up and kneeled in front of me, close enough for me to smell the forest on her skin. Her beautiful eyes were narrowed in thought as she analyzed my face. A small smirk played on her lips. "Liar."

She got and left, closing the door gently as she went, leaving me with my thoughts.

**Zaylia POV **

It's official. My life sucked. In one day, I went from being a hero of the camp to being an outcast stuck in a room with my ex. Not to mention, (even though I _have_ a million times) I was a daughter of Kronos. After leaving the room, I lingered outside. That guy was just as stubborn as I was. Why wouldn't he just admit that he wasn't as heartless as he seemed to be? I leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor. What was I going to do now? I still had hours until morning and there was no way in hell I was going back in there. I sighed and stood back up and walked outside. I walked on the edge of camp to the strawberry fields. I wandered around the vines, wishing I had brought a jacket with me. I walked to the stables, somehow avoiding the Harpies. The pegasi snorted as they saw me, flicking their tails in eagerness of being ridden. I picked the closest one; a beautiful cinnamon colored with a pitch black mane, Angel, and saddled her up.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's dangerous to be out here alone." An amused voice stage whispered.

I took out my sword and swung on instinct. Nico fell to the ground before the blade could behead him.

"Geez! I was trying to say hi." Nico said, getting back up.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" I hissed with my sword still raised.

"I just got back from the Underworld. I saw you walking out here. Which, might I add, is pretty stupid. You _do_ know the entire camp-?"

"Is out for my blood? Yeah I realize that. I just came for a pegasus so I can get the hell out of here. "I turned to mount on Angel.

"Whoa wait." Nico put a hand on my shoulder to stop me. "That's it? You're just gonna leave?"

"It's already been made pretty clear that this camp doesn't want me. And that's perfectly fine; I'll just go home then."

"And what about your friends? What about Senna and Adonis and Eli? You're just gonna leave them?"

My heart jerked. "They'll understand."

"You can't just leave all this behind; the gods know who you are now. They won't let you forget that."

I turned to face him. "It's not like I'm trying to forget who I am, I can't do that. I'm just leaving this camp. I know where I'm not wanted." I went back to the pegasus.

"Come on Zaylia, you can't leave yet. The camp may hate you but Chiron doesn't. It's impossible for him to hate a camper. He can help you."

I laughed. "He probably hates me the most! Look, I appreciate you trying to get me to stay but it won't work. I'm pretty stubborn."

"I've realized that." Nico sighed. "At least do get a night's rest. If you still want to leave in the morning, I won't stop you."

"Fine. I'll stay in the Big House tonight."

"You really think that's such a great idea?" Nico said skeptically.

"Yes actually I do. You forget, I'm pretty sneaky, plus I can't leave Kyle up there alone." I lied. I had no intention of going back there. I'd probably just wander around till morning.

Nico seemed to consider my reasons. "Okay fine. But if you get caught, don't be blaming me."

"Trust me, I won't."

"Okay then. I'll be in my cabin if you need anything." Nico said as he started to walk away.

"Wait, Nico?" I called as he turned back around.

"Why aren't you waking up the whole camp to come burn me at the stake?"

Nico smirked. "Because even though you know you're his daughter and you still refuse to fight for him. You've made it pretty clear that you're on our side." He explained. "The rest of the camp is just too stupid to see that."

I smiled as he turned to leave again. "Nico?"

He turned again. "Yes?"

"Is Eli...? " I trailed. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's okay. You gave him one hell of a concussion but he's fine. He's still in the infirmary."

I sighed in relief. "Thank the gods I thought I killed him."

Nico laughed. I had to admit, I was kind of startled. He didn't seem the type to laugh. "It'd take a lot more than that to kill him." He started walking back to his cabin.

"Goodnight Nico." I called to him.

"Night Zay." He called back.

I sighed and took the saddle off of Angel, much to her dismay. I decided that I wouldn't leave just yet. I brushed Angel down, her closing her eyes in bliss.

"You're lucky you know. All you have to do is fly and keep going. I'm stuck here on the ground with nowhere to go." I whispered to her. She whined and twitched her head. I sighed and went to the back of her stable. Angel followed, sniffing me as I went. I sat in the jungle of hay in the back of her stable. Angel curled up to me.

"It's good to know at least one pegasus likes me." I said resting my head against her belly. I closed my eyes and promptly fell asleep.

It felt like only seconds had passed before I awoke to Angel eating my hair. I jumped back and ended up falling back down from hitting my head the wooden beam. I resisted the urge to make sounds as I snuck out of the stable. The chilly early morning wind made me shiver as I scouted the grounds. Hopefully it was too early for people to be awake. I walked down to the infirmary to get more bandages. My body was still sore from fighting as well as sleeping on a wooden floor. I slowly opened the door to the Big House, only to make it creak awkwardly loud. I heard people stirring in their beds. I tiptoed to Kyle's little prison. I opened the door and poked my head in.

He was sound asleep on the floor and looked pretty comfortable despite the fact that he was still handcuffed. His wrist was red and raw, the cuff etched into his skin. He was murmuring in his sleep with his dark brow furrowed with agitation. I closed the door and continued my walk to infirmary. Injured-the ones _I injured-_ campers lay on cots, snoring peacefully. I opened the cabinet and sifted through the items for more bandages.

"Zaylia?" A groggy voice whispered.

I jumped and knocked jars of medicine off the shelf, wincing as they thudded against the floor. Campers stirred. I turned and saw Eli. He was sitting up in a cot with a bandage wrapped around his bare chest and healing stiches across his forehead.

"What the-? What are you doing?" He asked.

I couldn't help it. I was so glad to see him alive and with color back in his skin. I ran forward and hugged him, nearly knocking both of us to the ground. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so so so sorry!" I nearly sobbed. "You have every right to hate me and call the camp to come kill me. I probably deserve it! I'm just so glad that I'm not a murderer!"

"Good morning to you too." He grunted.

"I'm sorry." I said, backing up. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, I guess. I guess I should be thankful I know how to take a hit. Especially from you."

I looked down in shame. "Eli… I'm so terribly sorry, you have no idea. _I _have no idea what came over me-

"It's not like you really had control over what you were doing. And would you stop apologizing?" Eli said.

"Would you stop being so nice to me?"

"Would you stop putting yourself down?" Eli countered.

"Would you stop defending me?" I snapped. "I don't deserve it."

Eli looked at me strangely but steadily. "You don't deserve your friend's help?"

I shook my head. "Especially not yours; I could've killed you. I almost did. You should be furious and sharpening your weapons with the rest of the camp."

"Zay, I'd never do that. " Eli said, his eyes holding mine. "You could be the most evil thing from the pits of Tartarus and I wouldn't care. I've only known you for two weeks but you're already one of my best friends. I wouldn't just betray you like that."

My eyes welled up with fresh tears as I pulled him into a hug again. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Anytime…Um Zay? Would you let me go? I'm still kind of sore…" He inhaled.

I pulled back immediately and blushed. So was Eli. "Sorry. Again."

"What did I say about apologizing?" Eli smirked. I smiled.

Outside the window, I heard the camp awake as my stomach dropped. I stood up abruptly. Eli followed my actions, understanding why I was about to freak out. I looked around franticly looking for a place to hide.

"You need to get out of here." Eli said.

"And how do you propose I do that, Captain Obvious? The whole camp is out there! I take one step out that door and people will be using me for target practice."

Eli seemed to remember something. "Hold on a second…." He got up and rushed over to one of the dressers and pressing the lids of the jars that were in the drawer. Before I could ask what he was doing, one of the jars _clicked _and the dresser slid out of the way to reveal a metal door. I got up to get a better look. Underneath the door was a tunnel drilled in the ground, a ladder descended into the tunnel though I couldn't see the bottom.

Eli smiled next to me. "Cool huh?" All I could do was nod.

"Come on." He said, climbing down the ladder. I followed after him in the darkness. I had no idea where the tunnel led and my heart was pounding. The door automatically shut closed as we were both in. I thought it'd be too dark to see, but lanterns lined the walls all the way down.

"So how exactly do you know about this?" I whispered as though the campers could hear me if I spoke to loud.

"Hephaestus cabin. They have hundreds of secret tunnels all over the camp." He shrugged. "They get bored easily." I knew the Hephaestus kids were the most ADHD at the camp but I didn't think it got bad enough that they needed to dig they're way out to keep themselves busy. You'd think they would just build more stuff.

"And nobody knows about them?" I asked. Eli shook his head.

We finally reached the bottom after twenty feet down. The dirt was cold against my bare feet. The tunnel was about six feet in diameter, more than enough room for Eli and me. Though I still stuck to his side. Torches lighted the way to different paths. Where the other tunnels went, I had no interest in knowing. It freaked me out to be down here, layers under the Earth. Actually it terrified me, I wasn't really good at being (no pun intended) under pressure and compressed and unheard.

Eli seemed to notice my unease. "You okay?"

I nodded despite the block of ice in my stomach. "So which way is the right way?"

Eli pointed to the middle path. "That one leads behind the stables. The left one leads to the amphitheater and the right one leads to the beach."

"I'll take the middle one. It's closest to the boundary line." I said. We set off walking. I kept a fast pace, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. But I could only go so fast considering I had no idea where I was going. Eli walked beside me, warning me every once and a while about unexpected turns. We were about ten minutes in our journey when I had the courage to ask the burning question I'd been thinking about.

"Eli? Do you remember when we were reading about the Great Prophecy?" I asked.

Eli tensed. I knew he didn't like the idea that he could potentially be responsible for the survival of Olympus. It was part of the reason I was waiting to ask Nico or Percy but I may never see them again. "Yeah…" He said.

I took a breath. "Is it possible-possible that the prophecy _won't_ go to a child of the big three?"

Eli seemed surprised at the question but thought about it. "The Ancient Laws say that it goes specifically to a child of Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades. Unless the prophecy calls for more demigods. Then again, if the prophecy says it's meant for a child of a different god, then yeah it could." He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "Just wondering."

He was about to question me when I slammed into another ladder. I rebounded off and crumpled to the ground with a ringing resonating through the tunnel.

Eli busted out laughing while I lay groaning on the floor. "You were supposed to warn me!" I accused.

"I'm sorry." He laughed. "Are you okay?"

I got up and rubbed my forehead, feeling the knot forming. "Yeah, peachy." Eli was too busy laughing at me to hear my words. I waited him until he was done.

"You know, that's the most I've _ever_ seen you laugh or fully smile." I said.

Eli looked away; the dim lighting illuminated his embarrassment. "Yeah, it's been a while."

"Well I'm glad I amuse you." I said dryly. I looked up the ladder to see the bottom of another door.

"Up we go." I said, hauling myself up on the first rung.

"Zay, are you sure-?"

"No. I'm not." I knew he was going to ask if I really wanted to go back up to the people who could kill me at any second. "But it's better to be down here." I couldn't explain to him how much it scared me to think that people were standing above us, that we were feet underground. I couldn't explain how much I hated it and it made me feel like I was suffocating.

Eli sighed. "Okay then. Are you ready?" I nodded. I started climbing again while Eli followed behind. The closer I got the more I couldn't wait. I was going to leave this place behind the camp and this stupid tunnel. I reached the hatch and looked back to make sure Eli was still there. I opened the hatch and sunlight rushed in. My vision blurred from the sudden light as I climbed out. I waited for Eli. I blinked furiously trying to see clearly.

Oh how I wish I hadn't. I finally found something Eli wasn't good at: sense of direction. We hadn't ended behind the stables; we were right smack in the middle of camp. In the middle of a sea of campers. Everyone stopped and stared in either shock or seething rage. My body froze. It was silent for several long seconds. Then all hell broke loose. My once fellow campers and friends all started yelling and surging forward with weapons. Eli came out of the hatch just in time to shove people back, yelling in my defense. I could see Adonis and Senna attempting to push their way to rescue me. A girl I'd never seen before was helping Eli push back the raging crowd. But two people weren't enough. People began pushing past them and the crowd swallowed them. I closed my eyes and waited for the crowd.

But it never came.

The air turned staticy and my skin prickled. My ears popped. I opened one eye cautiously and opened both. I wasn't standing in front of an angry mob anymore. I was standing before the Gods of Olympus themselves. And they did _not_ look happy...

**So... was it worth it? Yes? No? Review!**


End file.
